An Outsider
by trabeck
Summary: Kouga finds out that mating with a demon outside his pack brings consequences and makes him question his alpha status. Kouga/OC Yaoi and mpreg! No likey, no readie!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: We do not own Inuyasha! Nor do we get any money from this. We just do it for fun!

~Here's our new fic!~

Kouga: *Smiles as he sees the cubs running around and exploring their territory, chuckles when one falls out of a tree.* Careful there, Gika. That trees a bit too big for you!

Gika: I can do it Kouga! *Continues to climb the tree that's much too big.*

Kouga: *Lets out a laugh, shakes his head at the sight.* You're going to be a great warrior some day, cub.. *Turns to watch the rest of the cubs when his nose twitches at the scent of sulfur.* (That's strange...I don't smell a fire.) Ginta, Hakkaku! You watch the cubs..I'm going to check on this scent! *Runs off towards the scent.*

Gika: *Whines as Kouga runs off to explore.*

Ginta: Don't worry, Gika! Kouga will be back!

Kouga: *Follows the scent to an open area, growls softly at the sight of a demon laying on top of a rock. Who has white, fur like hair to his shoulders, and two horns along his eyebrow ridge. He has a muscular, fit body with light red scales covering the tops of his hands and small scale covered spines down his back. He is laying face-down on the rock, so the rest of his face is not visible.* Who are you and what are you doing on my land!

Demon: Mm...*He mumbles as he hears a voice shouting at him and shifts away from the voice.*

Kouga: *Growls as the demon ignores him, moves closer.* I asked what you are doing on my land! This belongs to my pack!

Demon: *He mumbles with his face still against the rock.* I'm basking...

Kouga: (He strong...I need to get him away from the cubs!) Well, go 'bask' somewhere else that is not mine!

Demon: *He rolls onto his back, revealing his face. He has a total of three eyes, two a beautiful violet red, and the third, a light blue. He also reveals that he has a piercing on his left ear that connects by a chain to another piercing through his left horn.*

Kouga: (Fuck..He's hot! And what did his do to his horn? It has metal though it!) Good, you can still move. Now get off that rock and leave!

Demon: What's your name?

Kouga: What's it to you? But if you must not I am Kouga, prince of the Northern lands.

Zephyx...*He says as he leaps off of the rock and gathers his clothes.*

Kouga: Well 'Zephyx' You are on my lands and you need to leave them! *Growls.*

Zephyx: I see...*He chuckles as he pulls on his red pants and ties a loose knot on each side. He tilts his head towards a pile of rocks.* May I take those rocks? I'm sure your type of demon has no use for them...

Kouga: If you must know we do use them. But you can take them if it gets you to leave faster! *Growls softly again, puffing out his chest.*

Zephyx: Thank you, Kouga...*He picks the dark colored rocks up and begins to carry them off to his lair upstream.*

Kouga: *Watches as the demon named Zephyx walks away, sighs when the scent of sulfur leaves and begins to head back to the cubs.* (They are safe now..That guy was really strong...Stronger then me even with the jewel shards! I hope he stays away...Thou he was rather good looking.)

Zephyx: (He was from a wolf pack...I could smell it...) *He chuckles softly to himself.* (Normally wolf demons aren't as attractive as he is...) *He keeps walking upstream to his lair in the mountains.*

Kouga: *Chuckles when he walks back to where he left the cubs, feeling Gika hugging his legs.* Hey cub..You good while I was gone?

Gika: I'm fine! *He laughs softly.* What was that strange smell a few minutes ago? It's gone now!

Kouga: It was some demon, but don't worry I made him leave! Did you made it up the tree?

Gika: *He nods happily.* Uh huh! And I got this leaf from the tallest branch for you! *He presents the leaf to Kouga.*

Kouga: Wow! Good job, Gika! And thanks, I shall treasure this! *Takes the left and puts it between his armor to keep it safe till he gets back to the cave.* Now why don't we head back? I'll make sure to get you a nice rabbit on the hunt.

Gika: Thanks! *He runs happily on all fours towards the cave.*

Kouga: *Chuckles at the sight.* (He wants to transform so bad...Sometimes I think he would be happier if he was born a wolf and not a demon..) *Follows him back to the cave.*

Gika: So! *He sits in the middle of the cave.* Was the demon you saw mean! Or ugly!

Kouga: *Walks over to his area of the cave and takes the leaf out and puts it above the straw and furs that made his bed.* I didn't talk to him that much, but he didn't seem mean. And he wasn't ugly. He even had a third eye!

Gika: Woah! Three eyes are scary!

Kouga: *Laughs as he walks over to the young cub.* There are a lot more scary demons then ones with three eyes! But you're a big, strong wolf cub! You're not scared of anything, right!? *Playfully nips Gika's shoulder.*

Gika: No! *He nips back at Kouga, catching the tip of Kouga's nose in his teeth.*

Kouga: *Lets out a little growl to show he's still the alpha, picks the cub up and carries him to his area.* I want you to stay here while I go hunt, I'll bring you back your favorite!

Gika: Ooh! Rabbits! I want to go with you!

Kouga: No, you are to young to go on a hunt. But I will be back with a nice plump rabbit for you! *Pats Gika's head.* Alright?

Gika: Okay! *He smacks his lips and wags his tail in anticipation for the meal.*

Kouga: Good cub. *Smirks at him before he runs out of the cave and meets up with the others on the hunt.*

~About two hours later.~

Zephyx: *He sighs as he comes to a pond he knows is in Kouga's territory.* Forgive me...This one more time shouldn't hurt...*He quickly strips off his pants and submerges himself in the water.* The dust from grinding those stones are all over me...

Kouga: *Chases the sixth rabbit and easily kills it, adds it to the others.* (That should be enough to get us though tonight along with the other kills..) *About to head back when he smells that scent again.* He's back! *Runs towards the scent and sees he's going to the pond, jumps out from behind a bush. His kills still in his hands.* What are you doing back here? I told you to leave!

Zephyx: *He turns around slightly and recognizes the voice.* I apologies...I'm almost done...*He holds his breath and submerges his head in the water, then comes back up, flipping his hair to the side.*

Kouga: *Growls low in his chest at the sight, his eyes follow the water droplets running down Zephyx's chest.* (God, he looks so...so sexy! Wait, what am I sayin' Kagome is my mate, not this demon!) Hurry up then. (I need to get this food back..)

Zephyx: *He begins to swim towards Kouga on the shore and gets out. He stares at his pants in disgust before grabbing them by the seams to shake the black dust off of them.*

Kouga: *Looks away as Zephyx gets out, looks up at the sky, frowns when he sees the sun going down.* (I need to head back..Gika and the others must be starved!)

Zephyx: One thing I hate is crushing rocks...*He says as he gets the last bit of dust off of his pants and puts them on.*

Kouga: Then don't do it. *Looks over at Zephyx, shiver when their eyes meet.* (What's happening? My yokai is..wanting to submit! But I'm alpha!) Are you done yet?

Zephyx: I have to...It's the only way I can feed my flames...And I'm done...*He quickly puts his pants on, not wanting to prolong his stay on Kouga's land.*

Kouga: Good, now leave.. *He growls out as he fights against his yokai, telling him to submit to the much stronger demon. His tail starts to sway back and forth, letting out his musk.*

Zephyx: (I know that scent on any wolf...) *He chuckles as he watches Kouga's tail sway.* Why do you want to mate with me?

Kouga: *Growls as he tries to stop his tail from moving.* I don't! Now leave my land at once! *Growls louder as his tail lets out more musk, trying to entice Zephyx.*

Zephyx: You say that, yet you keep spraying...And it's your submissive scent...*He begins to walk away.* It's your choice...being with a man is much more pleasurable than being with a woman...

Kouga: I already have a mate to be! *Drops his kills before he grabs his tail to stop it from moving.* I can't help it..Plus I'm always alpha! And if I wanted you I would of already mounted you! *Growls when he see the tip of his tail that isn't held wiggling around.*

Zephyx: But you want me to mount you...*He says loudly as the distance between him and Kouga increases.*

Kouga: *Growls loudly and runs after Zephyx, knocking him to the ground.* I am alpha! I do not submit!

Zephyx: *He growls when he feels Kouga on top of him, then rolls him over.* Do not attack me, Kouga...*Smoke begins to emerge from the creases of his mouth and nose.*

Kouga: *Goes limp underneath Zephyx, letting out a whine of submission. Tilts his neck over to show his submission as he lets out more of his musk.* (He's to powerful..I must submit to him..)

Zephyx: *He slowly removes Kouga's hides.* You've never mated with a man before...I can smell it...*He slowly unties his own pants and lets them fall to his knees, exposing his hard cock.* Do you want me?

Kouga: *Whimpers as he thrusts up.* I..I've always topped..I'm the alpha..Bbut..My yokai wants to submit to you...*Moans softly as he lets out even more of his musk, making it surround them.* (Good god! He's huge! I thought I was the biggest!)

Zephyx: *He slowly lowers himself onto Kouga's body and kisses him, his forked tongue parts Kouga's lips as his cock presses against Kouga's ass hole.*

Kouga: *Gasps at the feel of Zephyx's forked tongue, whines as he feels the heat coming off of Zephyx's hard cock. His virgin opening clenches against it.* (This is going to happen...I'm going to be mounted!)

Zephyx: Mm...*He holds Kouga's hips firmly as he enters Kouga's tight, warm, virgin ass.* Kouga...*He moans softly as he feels Kouga's tight opening clench around him.*

Kouga: *Winces at the pain of being stretched, grabs tightly onto Zephyx as he tries to relax.* Ffuck... (God, it this what it feel like to all the ones I've mounted?)

Zephyx: Relax...*He gently begins to thrust into Kouga, searching for the spot that will make Kouga moan.*

Kouga: *Growls softly.* You try to when you have a cock up your ahhhh! *Moans as Zephyx hits something inside him, making pleasure shoot though his body.* More!

Zephyx: There it is...*He nips Kouga's lips as he thrusts into Kouga's newly found prostate.* Feels...so good...

Kouga: Ahh..Yesss...Harder, do me harder! *Digs his claws into Zephyx's back as he pushes his hips down to meet him. Moans in pleasure.*

Zephyx: *He stares into Kouga's eyes as he begins to thrust harder.* You're a natural...*He suddenly pounds Kouga's ass hard, wanting to hear him moan louder.*

Kouga: Ohhhh!! Zzephyx! *Cries out in pleasure at the hard thrusts, claws at Zephyx's back as he moans loudly his body jolting at each thrust.* Oh god...So good!

Zephyx: Mm...*He licks his lips as he reaches down to stroke Kouga's dripping cock in motion with his thrusts.* (He's going to ejaculate...I can feel it...)

Kouga: I'm going to..Ahwoooo! *Howls at his release, clenches tightly around Zephyx's cock.*

Zephyx: (There!) *He moans as Kouga releases into his hand and releases his seed into Kouga's clenching ass.*

Kouga: *Whines softly as he's filled with Zephyx's seed, waits till he's done before he pushes him off and heads to the pond.* (I need to get his scent off! The pack can't smell this!)

Zephyx: *He smirks as Kouga jumps into the pond.* You seem like you're in a hurry...so I'll leave...*He begins to walk back to his lair.* You can come by later if you wish...

Kouga: Whatever! *Dunks under the water and scrubs his body, touches his tender entrance as he pushes out Zephyx's seed. Once he's clean enough he jumps out and shakes the water off. Gets his armor back on and grabs his kills before he runs back to the cave.* (That was amazing...But I'm alpha, I can't keep doing that!)

Zephyx: *He looks back at Kouga as he gets dressed.* (He'll come back...) *He reties his pants as he walks away.*

Kouga: *Runs into the cave and hands out the rabbits to the cubs, keeps two for him and Gika. Smiles when he sees Gika has fallen asleep waiting for him. Sits down next to him as he starts to eat his kill.*

Gika: *He slowly wakes up from smelling fresh blood. He sees Kouga eating his kill.* Rabbits! *He playfully grabs his kill and shakes it in his mouth, pretending to kill it before he begins to eat.*

Kouga: *Chuckles at the orphan cub, takes a bite out of his own.* I told you I'd get you your favorite! And look at you, you're be ready you'll be ready to hunt in a couple of years.

Gika: I can't wait! *He happily eats his share of the kill.* It's so good!

Kouga: It is, I'll hunt for a boar tomorrow. I found some track on the way home today. *Finishes his meal and licks the blood off his fingers and mouth.*

Gika: Oooh! Yummy! *He smacks his lips as he devours the innards of the rabbit.*

Kouga: *Looks around the cave to make sure everyone is okay, chuckles when he sees a couple mating against the wall.* (Looks like we'll have more cubs soon.)

Gika: *He quietly finishes his meal and curls up, tired from a full stomach.* That was good, Kouga...

Kouga: It was..I take it you want to sleep here tonight and not with the others? *Looks over at curled up Gika*

Gika: *He nods as he falls asleep.* This spot is comfy...

Kouga: (Most wouldn't dare sleep on the alpha's spot..But I can't say no to him..) *Grabs a pelt and covers Gika with it.*

Gika: 'Night Kouga...*He curls up in the warm, soft pelt.*

Kouga: Night cub..*Leans back against he wall of the cave as he watches over his pack, slowly falls asleep.*

~With Zephyx~

Zephyx: *He walks back inside his cave with a net with several fish. He lights a fire in the dug out pit in the middle of his cave. He moves close to the fire and begins to eat the fish he caught.* Mm...*He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.*

Kouga: *Walks up when nature call, carefully stands up, making sure not to wake up Gika before he walks out if the cave and moves his loincloth to relieve himself.* (I..was having dreams of him...He felt amazing. ) *Growls softly as he remembers what happened, his yokai starts to take control when the wind blow. His nose twitches as the old scent of sulfur fills it, his eyes tint red as he follows the scent. His yokai wanting to meet him again.*

Zephyx: *He continues his feast of fish and warms himself next to the fire.* Wait...*He sniffs the air and picks up a familiar scent.* I knew he would come back...*He stands up and carries two fish with him as he sits at the entrance of his lair.*

Kouga: *Runs to where the scent is the strongest his body already reacting to it, letting out his musk as he led to a cave. Lets out a low growl at the sight of Zephyx, his eyes almost completely red now.*

Zephyx: You're here...Are you hungry? *He offers one of his catches to Kouga.*

Kouga: *Blushes lightly as he somewhat gets control of his body, his tail swaying madly as he lets out his musk. His manhood pushing against the loincloth.* No, I'm fine..

Zephyx: *He sniffs the air again and smells Kouga's musk.* Do you want to mate with me again?

Kouga: *Blushes harder when his cock twitches, making the cloth move. Lets out more musk.* I..have to be back before sunrise..

Zephyx: There must be a reason why you came to see me...*He walks closer to Kouga to breath in more of his scent.*

Kouga: *Shudders as Zephyx moves closer, lets out whimpers of submission.* My yokai..wants you..I like to submit to you...

Zephyx: *He runs his black claws through Kouga's hair and down his back.* Come inside with me...

Kouga: Ookay.. *Lets out a softly whine as he follows Zephyx inside, his body shivers in the need to mate again.*

Zephyx: *He picks a spot close to the entrance of the cave and lays down on the loose dirt.* Lay with me...

Kouga: *Takes his armor off first, not wanting it to be covered in Zephyx's scent. Puts it outside the cave before he lays down next to him.* You...have a nice cave...

Zephyx: Thank you...It's nicer in the day time...much warmer...*He traces Kouga's chest with his black claws.* (He's strong and fit...a perfect mate...)

Kouga: I..I bet..Mmm.. *Lets out soft whimpers as he arches into Zephyx's claws, letting out more of his musk. Showing Zephyx he's ready and wants it.* What..is it you do to me?

Zephyx: I'm not sure...*He says as he crawls on top of Kouga and takes off his loin cloth. He stares at Kouga's body for a few minutes before he begins to take off his pants.*

Kouga: You're the only one...who makes me want to submit...*Whines in lust at the sight of Zephyx's body, his tail wags as it tries to entice Zephyx.* Please..Make me feel like that again... (I'm sorry Kagome..Maybe..we aren't meant to be...You love the mutt so much and I was to blind to see it...)

Zephyx: Consider it done...*He spreads Kouga's legs and enters Kouga's clenching little ass hole.* Ohh...*He bites his lip as he feels lust flow through his body.*

Kouga: Ahh..fuck..so big... *Whimpers in lust as he's filled, wraps his legs around Zephyx to bring him closer.*More..Hit that spot again!

Zephyx: *He moans softly as he begins to thrust, making his cock rub against Kouga's prostate.* Oh...Kouga...

Kouga: Zephyx! Tthere, right there!*Moans in pleasure as he meets Zephyx's thrusts, letting out whimpers of pleasure at each hit.* (Oh god! You shouldn't able to feel this good!)

Zephyx: So good...Kouga...*He breathes heavily as his pleasure builds, his cock thrusting fast into Kouga's tight, hot hole.*

Kouga: Yess...god..You're amazing! *Moans loudly, his tail runs along Zephyx'a ass, teasing his opening.* Sshit..You're so big!

Zephyx: *He moans as he feels Kouga's tail against his ass. He thrusts hard and fast into Kouga's prostate, making Kouga's body spasm uncontrollably.* God...damn...

Kouga: Zzephyx!!!! *Screams out as cums hard onto Zephyx's fit stomach, his tail puffs against Zephyx's opening.*

Zephyx: Mmm...*He nuzzles Kouga as he cums in his ass.* Oh god...*He thrusts lightly as his cock becomes soft.*

Kouga: * Softly moans as he's filled, milks Zephyx's manhood of all it seed as he pants heavily.* I..never cum that fast....

Zephyx: Neither do I...*He gently licks Kouga's jaw.* You feel amazing...

Kouga: *Lets out little whines at the licks, tilts his neck over to show submission.* So do you..My yokai really likes you...It loves to submit to you.

Zephyx: I can sense it...Your normal self still denies me...*He chuckles then kisses Kouga's lips.*

Kouga: I am the alpha of my pack..If they found out I let someone mount me..Someone would try to take my place! I know the elders want me out of my position so they'll help them.. *Shyly kisses back, his tail still rubbing Zephyx's ass.*

Zephyx: *He sighs.* We just won't let them know...Because I enjoy mating with you...

Kouga: I.. like it too...I don't have to worry about everything! I can be free for a few minutes...Not that I don't love my pack, I do more then anything...But it's nice not to have all the worry of protecting them for a bit..

Zephyx: I'm solitary...I don't have to worry about a pack, clan, or family...Just by myself...

Kouga: I can't imagine that..I've always had the pack! I guess it comes with being wolf demon, we're really close.. *Hears a howl, his ears twitch.* I should go back.. Haku is calling for me..

Zephyx: *He nods and slowly pulls out of Kouga.* Come back to see me...

Kouga: *Whimpers at the loss of Zephyx, slowly stands up.* I'll try.. But we need to hunt more..Winter is coming and we have to stock up on food.. *Walk out and grabs his armor.* (I need to wash off again.)

Zephyx: *He peeks his head outside of his lair.* Promise, Kouga? *He looks at Kouga with sad eyes.*

Kouga: Yes, I will try..But the needs of my pack always come before my needs..*Smiles sadly at Zephyx before he runs off fast, a tornado of dust behind him.*

Zephyx: *He lays against the entrance of his cave as he watches Kouga run back to his pack.* (I wish he could stay with me...I have no hope...I'm not even his kind...)

Kouga: *Stops quickly at the pond to clean off before he goes back to the cave, meets a wolf on the way.* Hey Haku, I'm back now. You can go back to Rei! *Smiles when the wolf barks back and heads back to the cave. Follows him and head back to his area of the cave, smiles at he sight of Gika still there, spiraled out on his bed.* (See he's enjoying it..)

Gika: *He hears someone close and growls in his sleep.* Grr...*He yelps and twitches in his sleep.*

Kouga: *Chuckles softly, lays down next to him and softly nips his nose.* You're okay cub.. It's just me.. *Closes his eyes as he lets his body rest.*

Gika: *His tail begins to wag at Kouga's voice.* Arp! *He yips happily as he feels Kouga's warmth.*

Kouga: Shh..It's still night.. Go back to sleep, Gika.. *Puts his arm over him, protecting him as he begins to fall asleep.*

Gika: *He whines softly as he feels Kouga's arm and quiets down when Kouga lays down.*

Kouga: I'm here..Don't worry... *Falls asleep, his arm tightens around Gika in the night as he dreams of Zephyx.*

~In Kouga's Dream~

Zephyx: Kouga, you came back! *He raises his head up, still sitting in the entrance of the cave.*

Kouga: I did, we got all the hunting done early!

Zephyx: Come back in...*He welcomes Kouga inside and sits by the warm fire pit.*

Kouga: Thanks..*Walks back in and sits next to Zephyx, already letting his musk out as he tail runs over Zephyx's lower back.*

Zephyx: *He chuckles.* Is that all you want from me now? *He plays with Kouga's tail and touches Kouga's inner thighs.*

Kouga: *Shudders as his tail is touched, moans softly as he spread his thighs. His cock poking out from under is loincloth.* I can't help it..Being around you makes me..want you to mount me so bad! Please! *Whines in lust and submission.*

Zephyx: Bend over for me...*He continues to rub Kouga's thighs.* You smell of lust...

Kouga: *Quickly bends over on his hands and knees, his tail wags as he lets out more musk from the glands underneath the base of it.* I a need you in me..Please Zephyx!

Zephyx: Look at how much your ass is clenching...*He slowly enters Kouga's ass from behind.* Ohh...yes...

Kouga: It wants you so bad!! Yes!! Fill me, make me yours!! *Moans loudly as he pushes back, taking in the rest of the way.

Zephyx: *He moans as Kouga's ass takes his cock in.* I love fucking from behind...*He begins to thrust a little faster.*

Kouga: Ahhhh! Oh yes, ffuck me harder! *Moans loudly, his body feeling even more pleasure then normal.* (I've always love this position..And I've wanted to be fuck this way!)

Zephyx: *He holds onto Kouga's hips and pulls Kouga into his rock hard cock.* Ooh...*He grinds his body against Kouga.*

Kouga: Yes, yes, oh god! I'm going to cum!!! *Shakes as he feels his release coming.* A little mmore!

Gika: Kouga! *He lightly shakes Kouga's shoulders.* You're having a dream!

Kouga: *Growls as he is woken up, quickly sits up.* (I..was dreaming...No wonder it felt even better..) I'm fine now, Gika

Gika: Okay! *He stares at the lump under Kouga's loincloth and giggles.* What's that!

Kouga: It's the same thing you have between your legs, cub..Mine is just bigger. *Shifts, closes his eyes as he tries to will it away.*

Gika: Oh! *His tail begins to wag, then some other cubs walk by. He begins to chase and play with them.*

Kouga: *Chuckles at Gika, gets up and walks towards the entrance of the cave, wanting to get a drink from a water fall.* (I never had a dream that real..Even the ones I had of Kagome wasn't that good. I..I actually wanted to make him my mate in it! But that can never happen. The elders would never allow it.)

Gika: *He wags his tail and charges towards the water fall, then jumps in with the other cubs, splashing Kouga.*

Kouga: Hey! *Growls as he shakes off the water, wipes the water fomr his mouth before he kicks at the water, the jewel shard helping and makes a huge wave the overs the cubs.* Take that!

Gika: Woah! *He and the other cubs yip happily as the huge wave splashes them.*

Kouga: *Laughs at the sight and makes another large wave to hit the cubs, loving that he's making them have fun.* You like it? Want more?!

Gika: *He laughs as another wave comes, then yelps in pain as something stings his leg.* Oow!! *He begins to cry for Kouga.*

Kouga: *Stops when he hears Gika's cry of pain and runs in after him.* Gika! What's happened?! *Carries him out of the water and to the land.*

Gika: Something stung me! *He points to the red mark on his leg that is starting to swell.*

Kouga: *Looks down at the mark in worry, quickly yells.* Someone get Tanaka now!

Gika: *He whimpers when he hears Kouga react.* Is it really bad Kouga? *He whines as the sting begins to burn.*

Kouga: (Shit..I'm scaring him..) I don't know, cub..That's why we're going to have Tanaka look at it! She's the best healer in the land, okay? Can you be strong for me?

Gika: Yeah...*He whines as the burning feeling spreads through his leg.*

Kouga: There..Thats my big strong wolf.. *Nuzzles at Gika's face, trying to calm him down. Hears the other cubs whimpers at the sight of Gika in pain. Looks at the other pack members to tell them to get the other cubs.* (What taking so long?!)

Tanaka: *She rushes to where Kouga and Gika is.* What's wrong, Kouga-sama?

Kouga: Gika got stung by something while he was playing tin the lake!

Tanaka: Here, baby cub...*She holds out a wrap medicated with herbs. and wraps it around Gika's swollen leg.*

Kouga: *Lets his grip on Gika loosen so Tanaka can do her work, watches as she does.* Will he be okay?

Tanaka: He should be, but you should watch him for a few days. The venom of whatever stung him may make him ill

Gika: *He whines as his leg is wrapped.* It hurts, Kouga...

Kouga: I know it does..But I'm very proud of you.. You're being strong, cub! *Hugs Gika, nuzzles him and let out soothing growls to comfort him. Looks up to look at Tanaka.* Thank you.. You have proved again you are the best healer in the land...

Gika: *His tail begins to wag even with his throbbing leg.*  
Tanaka: Call me if you need anything for nausea...It's a common thing to happen after bad stings.

Kouga: I will..Thanks you.. *Picks Gika up as he begins to walk inside, the other cubs following him.* Where do you want to rest, Gika?

Gika: Can I sleep in the back? Where it's quiet?

Kouga: Oh course..Do you want to sleep on my bed? *Walks to the back.*

Gika: Okay, Kouga...*He whines softly as his leg twitches.*

Kouga: *Quickly gets back to his spot and lays Gika down, covers him in the pelt again.* Do you need anything?

Gika: Maybe some water...*He says from underneath the pelt.*

Kouga: Okay..I'll be right back. *Grabs the boar's stomach they made into a water sack and walks back to the lake to fill it up.*

Girl cub: Is Gika going to be okay?!

Kouga: Yeah, he just needs to rest and get better. *Finishes filling it up before he walks back to Gika.* I'm back.. *Moves the skin back so he can see Gika's face.*

Gika: Mmm...water! *He slowly sits up and takes a sip of the water.*

Kouga: Yeah, drink all you can.. You need it..Have you ate yet today?

Gika: Not yet...*He licks his lips at the thought of food.*

Kouga: *Chuckles softly and set the sack next to the straw and furs.* I'll go get us something, okay? I don't want you to move from here, Okay? If you need something call for someone to help you.. *Gives him a playful nip before he gets up.*

Gika: I will! *He curls up in the pelts and holds his hurt leg.*

Kouga: I know you will.. *Heads to the front of the cave and finds Ginta and Hakkaku.* We're going on a hunt. Come on.. *Runs off at full speed.*

Ginta: Wow! He's been acting weird! *Looks over to Hakkaku*

Hakkaku: It's Gika, you know how close they have become! He blames himself for Gika's parents death!

Ginta: You right..We better go or we'll never catch up with him!!

Hakkaku: On no! *Runs after Kouga, still holding Ginta's hand as they run.*

~Hour later~

Kouga: *Drops the boar at the entrance of the cave, letting the other take care of it as he walks but to his area.* (Stupid mutt-face! He just had to try and fight me! I needed to get food! Well at least Kagome gave me this weird food..I but Gika will like it!) *Walks over and softly shakes Gika by the shoulder.* Cub?

Gika: Woof? *He lets out a small bark as he yawns and wags his tail at the smell of food.* Hi Kouga!

Kouga: Hi yourself1 I got you your favorite and a speical treat for after! *Hands over the rabbit to Gika.*

Gika: Really? *He reaches his hands out to grab the rabbit and eat it.* Mm...

Kouga: Yep! But you have to eat that first! You're body needs the blood! *Begins to eat his own rabbit.*

Gika: Okay...*He tries to finish all of his main meal so he can get the treat Kouga is talking about.*

Kouga: Slow down, Gika! It will be here when your done! I don't want you to upset your stomach and not be able to have any!

Gika: But I'm hungry! *His tail wags as he licks one of the bloody bones.*

Kouga: (Damn you Inuyasha! I would of gotten back soon if you didn't start that fight!) I know, But remember the last time you ate to fast? You threw everything up!

Gika: Yeah! *He slows down as he remembers.* Hey, Kouga? Is my leg supposed to feel a little numb? I haven't been stung before!

Kouga: I don't know...It's probably the stuff Tanaka put on it so you wouldn't be in so much pain. *Finishes his own meal and lets out a burp, looks at Gika with a fanged grin.*

Gika: Nice one! *He giggles at Kouga and lets out his own burp.*

Kouga: You too! That a big one coming from a cub! *Smiles and ruffles Gika's hair.* Now you ready for your treat?

Gika: Yes! *He yips happily for his treat.*

Kouga: *Pulls the colorful bag out from behind him and hands it over to Gika.* They're called Ninja snacks! I ran into Kagome and the mutt and she gave me these. (And..I felt nothing for her..What is wrong with me? She was going to be my mate!)

Gika: *He opens the bag and sniffs the contents.* Smells like potatoes! *He takes a few from the bag to taste them.* Mmm! *He smiles and pours the entire bag into his mouth.*

Kouga: *Laughs at he sight, quickly grabs one before it land in Gika's mouth and eats it.* Good huh?

Gika: Uh huh! *He wags his tail from a full stomach.*

Kouga: I'll see if I can get more from her next time for you. *Chuckles as he looks at Gika's tail.* Have some water, your mouth gets dry after eating those. *Hands over the water.*

Gika: Thank you...*He takes a few sips of water.* That was really good!

Kouga: I'm glad! Now why don't you rest a bit more, you look tired. *Moves the weird bag the ninja snacks came in and puts the water up after he takes a drink.* I have to hurry and check on the others okay? Then I'll come back..

Gika: Oh...okay...*He smiles and closes his eyes.* Night night!

Kouga: Night.. *Covers Gika back up before he goes to talk to the other members of the pack.*

Ginta: Kouga...*He runs up to Kouga.* Something is...different about you...

Kouga: And what would that be? *Walks outside and looks around.*

Ginta: A strange scent is on you...but it's very faint...*He lowers his head to show respect.*

Kouga: It's nothing, Ginta. Don't worry about it. *Leans against a tree as he looks around, watching over his pack.* I should be asking about you and Hakkaku.. I smell you guys together at night *Looks over and smirks.*

Ginta: Yes well...*His tail wags furiously.* Still...I've never smelled that scent on you before...What is it? It's also mixed in with your musk...

Kouga: I told you, it's nothing..I've just found a bitch to rut with. That's it, now leave it alone Ginta... *Lets out a low growl, showing he is the alpha.*

Ginta: *He lays on the ground and exposes his belly to show submission.* Sorry, Kouga...

Kouga: *Shakes his head and reaches down to help Ginta back up.* It's okay, just forget about it.. Now is it just me or do I see a mating mark on your neck? *Smirks as he raises an eyebrow, sniffs at Ginta.* Hakkaku's scent is mixed with yours!

Ginta: *He shakes his head yes and sniffs the air again.* (That's exactly was Kouga smells like...but I'm not sure what it is...It's not a wolf...)

Kouga: I said forget it, Ginta...Now when did you guys plan to tell me that my best friends were mates? And already marked each other?

Ginta: I was going to tell you...until I smelled you...*He lowers his head.* I can't forget about it if I can smell it...

Kouga: I said I was fine! You know i would never do anything to hurt the pack.. I know now Kagome will never be my women so I found a bitch to relieve my lust. Is that okay with you?

Ginta: *He nods, somewhat satisfied with the answer.* (That scent is not from a wolf bitch!)

Kouga: I'm going to check on Gika.. *Walks back into the cave, not wanting Ginta to get anymore ideas.* (I hate lying to him but I can't tell him the truth!)

Gika: *He sees Kouga come back in the cave.* I'm cold! *He begins to shiver under the pelts from the venom.*

Kouga: *Quickly runs over to him and hugs Gika close to him, letting his warmth cover him.* It's okay. I'll keep you warm, cub..

Gika: *He shivers as Kouga hugs him.* Thank you!

Kouga: You're welcome.. *Nuzzles Gika's face, looks down worried when he feels hoe hot Gika is.* (He has a fever.) I'm going to get the water..I need you to take a few sips, okay? Can you do that for me?

Gika: Yeah...I think so...*He curls up in the blankets to keep warm while Kouga gets the water.*

Kouga: *Grabs the sack and frowns when he sees it's almost empty, runs quickly to the waterfall to fill it up before he runs back and gets down on his knees. Lifts Gika's head up a bit as he moves to opening of the sack to his lips.* Just a few sips...

Gika: *He weakly nods as he takes a few sips.* Thanks...Kouga...

Kouga: Shh..Just work on getting better, okay? *Lays back down to let Gika move to him if he wants.*

Gika: *He nods as he takes another drink of water and crawls to lay on Kouga's legs.*

Kouga: *Smiles softly and pulls Gika up closer, covering him with his small frame with his arms.* I've got you..You're okay now...

(But I don't know for how long..I need to start looking for Naraku again! But I'll wait till Gika gets better before I leave..)

Gika: *He begins to sweat from his fever and nuzzles into Kouga's stomach.*

Kouga: *Pets Gika's sweaty head, letting out soothing growls.* Go back to sleep, Gika...I'll stay here...

Gika: *He nods as he begins to fall asleep and softly yips as he nuzzles Kouga.*

Kouga: *Keeps letting out soothing growls as Gika falls asleep. *Looks around the cave from his area, still wanting to keep an eye on it.*

Ginta: *He enters the cave and whines softly at the sight of Gika. He walks closer to Kouga and Gika, circles around and finds a comfortable spot next to Kouga's leg.*

Kouga: He has a fever..I got him to drink some water..I take it Hakkaku is still out hunting?

Ginta: *He nods.* I wanted to stay with you and Gika tonight...

Kouga: Alright..He must really be wanting to impress you..Show you he will provide for you..He should be back tomorrow.. *Leans back and rests his eyes.*

Ginta: I'm sure he will...*He curls up closer to Gika.*

Kouga: *Slowly falls asleep, holding on tightly to Gika when he hears him whimper in his sleep.*

~A few days later~

Zephyx: I haven't smelled his scent for days...Not even passing by...*He sighs.* I hope Kouga is alright...*He stands up from the entrance of his lair and begins to travel downstream to where Kouga's pack is.*

Kouga: *Sets Gika on one of the rocks so he can see everyone.* There! No you're not stuck in the cave. *Smiles at Gika.*

Gika: *He weakly wags his tail.* Thank you! *He looks around and notices the elders of the pack acting spooked.* I think...there's something wrong!

Kouga: *Looks around and scenes the tense feeling.* I'll go check it. I want you to stay right here! *Walks over the elders.* What's wrong?

Ginta: *He runs up behind Kouga.* There's a demon...very close-by...*He sniffs the ground and begins to pin point the scent.*

Kouga:*Sniffs, his eyes go wide at the scent.* (What is he doing here?!) *Moves to stand in front of them.*

Ginta: *He deeply sniffs the air.* (This is the same scent that was on Kouga...) *He decides not to say anything as he presses his nose into the dirt.*

Kouga: Ginta..I want you to take Gika inside the cave..Along with the other cubs.

Ginta: *He nods and swiftly runs back to the cave and carries Gika on his back while luring the other cubs inside.*

Kouga: (Good..That got him away..I don't want him to see Zephyx...He probley already can tell by the scent!)

Zephyx: *He peers from the bushes and tall grass.* (They don't seem too welcoming of me...) *He spots Kouga and moves closer, but he trips on a twig, causing the grass to rattle violently and the wolves of Kouga's pack to growl.* (Shit...)

Kouga: (I can't let them know that I know him....I'm sorry, Zephyx..) Who are you and what are you doing here?! This is my land. *Growls loudly as he looks at Zephyx with begging eyes, hoping he will play along.*

Zephyx: *He looks around at the elder wolves who are ready to attack him.* (Kouga...) *He stands up and balances himself, then jumps when an elder tries to attack him.* (They're serious...) *He glances sadly at Kouga as he begins to run with the elders hot on his heels.* (I can't escape wolves on foot...)

Kouga: (Fuck! Damn you elders! I'm the leader you're suppose to listen to me!) *Runs after them, hoping he can stop them from hurting Zephyx.*

Kouga: (Fuck! Damn you elders! I'm the leader you're suppose to listen to me!) *Runs after them, hoping he can stop them from hurting Zephyx.*

Zephyx: *He quickly looks behind him.* (I don't have a choice...I don't want anyone hurt...) *He begins to transform as he runs, his body taking the form of a red dragon with a white mane of hair and three eyes.*

Kouga: (Holy shit! THAT'S what I've been with! He's..amazing.. No wonder he mounts me so easy!) *Stops running as he watches Zephyx fly away.*

Elder: *Runs after and jumps up and bites Zephyx's tender stomach.*

Zephyx: *He begins to fly away, but is nearly knocked to the ground by an elder wolf attacking his stomach, one of the few weak points of a dragon. He shakes the elder off and resists from using his claws or fire as he flies away wounded.*

Kouga: *Runs up and pretends like he's caring for the elder, really just wanting to keep him on the ground. Looks up and meets Zephyx's eyes, tells him to get away as fast as he can!* (I didn't want him to get hurt...)

Zephyx: *He looks back at Kouga on the ground.* (Maybe...he doesn't want me around anymore...)

Kouga: *Waits till Zephyx is out of sight before he helps the elder up.* I want you guys to go back to the pack. I am the alpha and you shouldn't of ran off with out me telling you too!

Elder: He was going to carry off our cubs! *He growls lowly.*

Kouga: I sent to cubs back into the cave! There were protected and we don't know what he was going to do! You attacked him before he could say anything! Now do what I say and go back to the cave!!! *Growls loudly at them, telling them he is alpha and to listen to him.*

Elder: *He and the rest of the elders grumble as they go back to the cave.*

Zephyx: *He looks back at the cave from a long distance away, almost to his lair. He clumsily lands on the ground, too weak to keep flying and crawls the rest of the way to his lair. He curls up in front of the entrance, protecting his injured stomach.*

Kouga: *Waits till the elders are far enough he can't smell them before he runs towards Zephyx's lair, stops in front of it and gasps at the sight before he runs up to him.* Zephyx!

Zephyx: *He looks up when he hears Kouga's voice and lets out a soft grunt, making a small amount of smoke escape his nose.*

Kouga: Damn..What the hell were you thinking? I said I would come when I could. *Gently turns Zephyx onto his back before he softly licks at the wounds.*

Zephyx: *He gradually transforms back to his human-like body and a bead of sweat rolls down his forehead from the pain.* I wanted...to see you...

Kouga: Well, that was pretty dumb..We have a alot of cub this year and that makes us extra protective! That's why I said would come back when I could sneak out.. *Keeps licking at he wounds.* (If I didn't know him..I would of killed him..)

Zephyx: I'm sorry...but can you blame me? *He chuckles and runs his thumb along Kouga's chin.*

Kouga: I guess not..Who could recess me? *Smirks at Zephyx before he goes back to licks at them.* If you rest, this should be better tomorrow of the day after.

Zephyx: This is nothing...and it was worth it...

Kouga: If he was in his youth, you would be dead.. You lucked out. *Gives one last lick before he lips his lips, his eyes roll in pleasure at the taste of Zephyx's blood. Moves up to see if he has any other wounds.*

Zephyx: I doubt it...I chose not to attack back...but if that wolf would have bit any deeper, I wouldn't have had a choice...

Kouga: I'm glad you didn't..Or I would of had to fight you.. *Nuzzles at Zephyx's chest, missing his smell.*

Zephyx: *He wraps his arms around Kouga.* Did I frighten you?

Kouga: You mean your true form? I knew you were some kind of reptile demon, but I never would of guessed dragon!

Zephyx: *He chuckles, then sniffs Kouga's scent.* There's...another scent on you...

Kouga: Yeah, I live in a cave with over 100 demons and wolves! I have alot of scents on me. *Chuckles softly.*

Zephyx: But...there's one in particular that is stronger than the others...*He takes another sniff.* A young one?

Kouga: *Smiles softly.* That would be Gika.. He got stung the other day and has been sick..That's why I haven't been able to come see you, he gets upset when I'm gone.

Zephyx: I see...Is he doing better?

Kouga: Yes, he has a limp though...We're..We're not sure if it will ever go away..*Looks down, nuzzles deeper into Zephyx's chest

Zephyx: (Yes...He'll make a perfect mate...He takes care of the young ones...) *He moves closer to Kouga and kisses his neck.* Will you be my mate, Kouga?

Kouga: *Whines in shock and submission.* Wwhat? You mean it? I..I could never tell the pack..I would llose them! It will be just what the elders need to get rid of me!

Zephyx: You'll be a wonderful mate...and your pack doesn't have to know...unless you want them to...

Kouga: They can't...They would never let me mate someone who's not from the tribe.. I..I would loss them and I can't take that! *Looks up with worried eyes.* But..I want to be your mate.. My yokai has been calling for you since the first time I saw you...You..you are my mate!

Zephyx: *He rolls on his side and nuzzles Kouga's cheek.* Let's consummate our relationship...*He begins to kiss along Kouga's jawline.*

Kouga: Mm..Yes.. *Moans softly, his tail wags to let out his musk.* (Does he know about the mating mark? If not, should I tell him? It will be easier to keep this a secret without it. But I can't say no if he wants too...)

Zephyx: *He gives Kouga a quick kiss.* Follow me inside...We'll have privacy...

Kouga: *Whimpers at having to move, wanting to mate with Zephyx right now. But knows it will be better to do it in the cave.* Aalright..*Stands up and heads to the cave, taking his armor off as he walks, his tail putting out more of his musk.*

Zephyx: (I love his smell.) *He sits close to the warm fire.* I can't get you out of my mind, Kouga...

Kouga: *Smirks as he takes his last piece off hide off, walk over to Zephyx as he sways his hips in time with his tail.* Mm..And what do I do in your mind? *Kneels in front of him, nuzzles at his chest as he lets out whines of submission.*

Zephyx: *He reaches around Kouga and rubs his firm, fit ass.* We mate...all night and we spend every minute together...*He moves his hands up Kouga's back.*

Kouga: Mmhhh...I..I wish I could..But I have to take care of my pack! I can't lose them..Tthey're all I've know.. *Whines as he pushes his ass back, letting out more musk as his cock grows harder.*

Zephyx: I know...but I can always dream...*He softly kisses Kouga.* Can you bend over for me?

Kouga: *Shudders as he lets out a moan, moves onto his hands and knees. Pushes his ass up higher in the air as he wags his tail happily.* (God, how did he know! Did he have the same dream?)

Zephyx: *He smirks as Kouga releases more of his scent and gives a single lick to Kouga's ass hole to tease him as he begins to take off his pants.*

Kouga: Ahhhh! *His tail puffs out at the lick, whimper in lust as he crawls backwards, closer to Zephyx.* Please..My mate! Make me yours!!

Zephyx: *He quickly mounts Kouga and enters Kouga's ass, moaning as his cock is greedily taken in by Kouga.* Ohh...god yes...

Kouga: Ahhwoo! *Lets out a low howl as Zephyx's enters him, thrusts back hard as he clenches.* Hard...Fuck me hard, mate!

Zephyx: *He moans softly as he thrusts hard into Kouga's prostate.* Tell me...that you need me...

Kouga: Ah! Ah! I,,I do need you! Ggod, I need you so much! *Moans loudly as his nails dig into the floor, whimpers and whines in pleasure.*

Zephyx: *He moans as he feels Kouga's ass tighten around him and thrusts harder to give Kouga the most pleasure from their position.* I...need you too...*He softly nips Kouga's neck.*

Kouga: Ahhh! Oh..ggod! ZZephyx! *Moans loudly as he meets Zephyx's thrusts, tilts his neck over in submission. His yokai wanting to be marked, lets out a bunch of musk, his tail rubs against Zephyx's chest and stomach.* Cclose! To ggood!!

Zephyx: (Does he want me to mark him?) *He bites down harder with his sharp teeth and gently pulls on Kouga's skin with his teeth, leaving a mark behind. He uses his entire body to thrust into Kouga.* Mm...Mmm...Kouga...

Kouga: *Howls loudly as he cums hard, his body on fire from the bite and pleasure of release. His arms give out underneath him and he falls to the floor, still moaning.*

Zephyx: Ohhh...*He lets out a drawn out moan and releases into Kouga's ass. He falls forward with Kouga, making his softening cock rest against Kouga's prostate.*

Kouga: *Whimpers as he feels Zephyx's cum hit his prostate, clenches softly as he pants heavily. His eyes close as his yokai purrs in happiness at being marked.*

Zephyx: I love my mate...*He nuzzles the mark he left on Kouga and licks the small droplets of blood.*

Kouga: Ahhh...! *Cries out in pleasure as his mark is licks, clenches hard around Zephyx: (He marked me! I'm not going to be able to hide it for long...But..I'm not made..I finially have my mate!) Llove mate...

Zephyx: *He slowly pulls out of Kouga and kisses Kouga's shoulders.* Are you hungry? *He nuzzles Kouga.*

Kouga: I bit..I gave my share of food to Gika...He needs alot to heal.. *Slowly sits up, blushes as Zephyx's seed leaks out.*

Zephyx: *He pulls up his pants and walks to the other side of the cave to retrieve a jar. He opens it and pulls out a few pieces of dried meat.* Here...

Kouga: *Sniffs at what Zephyx, looks at him with disgust.* It's cooked..There's no blood anymore!

Zephyx: *He chuckles.* It stores better than a fresh kill, but it still tastes fine...But if you don't want that, I have fresh fish hanging outside...

Kouga: You ruined it..*Hands it back before he gets up and goes to get some fish, brings one back for Zephyx too.* Now this is really food! *Takes a big bite into it.*

Zephyx: I didn't ruin it. *He chuckles as he tears a piece of meat from the fish.* It's a good thing to have in the winter months or if food is scarce...

Kouga: I still don't like it.. *Takes another bite out of the fish before he shows him.* See, there should be blood!

Zephyx: I understand...I also don't have a pack to hunt for me...

Kouga: Hey! I do alot of hunting! I usually only eat what I kill.. *Finishes his fish, nuzzles Zephyx to say thanks.*

Zephyx: *He gives Kouga a kiss.* We're just different...

Kouga: *Kisses back.* I know..But you'll never get me to eat that stuff! (I'd rather go back to eating humans!)

Zephyx: *He chuckles and pulls a few pieces of dried meat from the jar and begins to chew it with his arm around Kouga.* That means more for me...

Kouga: *Wrinkles his nose.* It smells bad! No kissing me after you eat that! *Nuzzles him again, knowing he's going to have to leave.* (I don't want to go...But Gika must be worried..That won't help him heal..)

Zephyx: So, I don't get a good-bye kiss? *He rubs Kouga's thighs.*

Kouga: *Whines softly at the rubs, his thighs spread.* I..I guess I could give you one! *Softly kisses Zephyx.*

Zephyx: Good...I know you can't stay...*He moves the hair from Kouga's eyes.*

Kouga: No..I better be going..Gika must be scared..Plus the elders will be expecting me back soon..I'll try can come tomorrow, I can during my hunt. *Nuzzles Zephyx's cheek.*

Zephyx: *He nods and holds Kouga close.* Yes...please come back tomorrow...

Kouga: I will..I'll find a way..Just don't come looking for me..I don't want you to get hurt again! *Licks at Zephyx's horns.*

Zephyx: I won't...*He rubs his stomach wound, which is almost healed.*

Kouga: *Keeps licking Zephyx's face.* My mate..Love my mate..

Zephyx: *He nuzzles Kouga's face.* Love you too...*He rubs Kouga's back.* You better get going...

Kouga: Yeah..I have to wash off before I head back..Find something to cover your scent..Which will be hard since you marked me..Now I smell like you. *Gives Zephyx a little nip before he gets up.*

Zephyx: Maybe you can tell them you fought me if they question you...My blood on your skin and clothing.

Kouga: Yeah, but in a few days? When it doesn't go away..I will always smell like you now, to tell others that i am taken..

Zephyx: *He begins to walk out of the cave with Kouga.* It will work for today...*He yawns and curls up in front of the cave entrance to absorb warmth from the sun.*

Kouga: Yeah, I still need to get you from out of me.. *Leans down and kisses him.* I'll be back tomorrow, my mate..

Zephyx: I'll be here...*He nuzzles Kouga and kisses him.*

Kouga: *Sadly whines before he runs off, hating having to leave his mate but knowing he has to take care of the pack.* (I'll be back , my mate..)

~At Kouga's Cave~

Kouga: *Runs in as fast as he can, not wanting to talk to anyone. quickly sits down on his bed and cover up with the pelts. Letting them cover his scent.*

Ginta: *He looks up when he hears Kouga enter.* (The scent is stronger...) Did you mate with that demon?

Kouga: I fought him..Now let me rest! *Moves more under the pelts.* Where is Gika?

Gika: *He hears his name and pops out from under a pile of pelts next to Ginta.* Right here!

Kouga: Good...Now you two let me rest...

Ginta: *He sniffs Kouga's neck as Kouga lays down to rest.* You have a mating mark...

Kouga: *Growls.* I told yo to let it go..

Ginta: *He sniffs the air again.* How do you like being mounted?

Kouga: The same as you do! Now you must promise me won't tell anyone...I am alpha.. *Growls loudly.* (I don't think he would..But I can't take any chances..)

Ginta: Of course not...Who is it? I'm assuming it's not your woman Kagome...

Kouga: *Leans over and whispers.* The demon that came today..He was worried and missed me..

Ginta: I see...*He looks up to see Hakkaku come inside the cave. He yips happily.*

Kouga: Now go to your mate, I can smell your musk already! *Chuckles and kicks Ginta off the bed.*

Ginta: *He pants and happily runs to Hakkaku.*

Gika: *He sniffs the air.* What's that smell, Kouga?

Kouga: *Chuckles softly as he watching them, his heart cries as he misses his own mate. Looks over at Gika, moves closer and whispers.* Can you keep a secret?

Gika: I'm the best at keeping secrets!

Kouga: You can't tell anyone, not even the elders!

Gika: I promise, Kouga...*He moves closer to Kouga and curls up next to him.*

Kouga: *Looks around to see if anyone is around before he moves the pelt over his mark, showing Gika it.* I have a mate...

Gika: You mean...like how my mommy and daddy were!

Kouga: Yeah, now shh! You can't tell anyone.. I would get in trouble1 Do you understand?

Gika: I understand, Kouga...*He hugs Kouga's waist.* I'm happy for you...

Kouga: Me too..Maybe when your healed you can come with me to meet him? But it would be our secret! *Hugs Gika tightly, nuzzles him.* (Maybe his scent can help cover Zephyx.)

Gika: That would be nice! What does your mate look like?

Kouga: He has soft, long white hair and three eyes.. He's really tall and his claws are has two horns right here *Pokes Gika face where the horns would be.* And one has a chain of metal from it to his ear.

Gika: *He thinks back to a few days ago when Kouga said he met a demon with three eyes.* Is it the same demon you told me about a few days ago?

Kouga: Yes, that's him..He's the one that came here today.. He wanted to see me..*Keeps nuzzling him, hugging him tightly.*

Gika: So he's not bad? I heard the elders say he came here to hurt us!

Kouga: No, he was just worried for me..He would never hurt us! He didn't even fight back when the elders attacked him! You know I would never let you get hurt..

Gika: I know...You would have killed him if he tried!

Kouga: I would..But he would never do it.. I promise, cub.. *Softly nips Gika's nose.* (But I would die after I did...)

Gika: Okay! I'm not worried...*His little tail begins to wag.* I'm starting to feel better!

Kouga: That's great! I knew you would! *Smiles brightly at Gika.*

Gika: Yeah, no more fevers or chills! My leg still hurts, but I can walk on it!

Kouga: That's good, you'll be better in no time! You have been whining less at night!

Gika: Maybe tomorrow I can play with the other cubs, and I can get in the water again! I just have to be more careful.

Kouga: That sounds good! But if you start to feel weak or in pain I want you to rest, okay?

Gika: I know...And hopefully I can climb trees again soon!

Kouga: I would wait till you fully heal, cub!

Gika: Aww! I can do it, Kouga! You just watch!

Kouga: I know you can! *Hugs Gika.* Now, why don't we take a nap! I need some rest before I go hunt.

Gika: Okay! *He completely covers himself underneath some pelts and tries to fall asleep.*

Kouga: *Sighs as he moves more pelts over him, hoping his scent from them will cover Zephyx.* If you're not tired you don't have to Gika..

Gika: But I'm sleepy! *He says from under the pile of pelts.*

Kouga: Your tail is wagging a lot for someone who is sleepy.. *Chuckles softly as he closes his eyes, turning on his side towards Gika.*

Gika: I'm just happy! *He peeks from under the pelts and moves closer to Kouga and whispers.* Happy that you have a mate!

Kouga: (He's to young to understand..But I'm glad someone is happy for me.) *Wraps his arms around Gika and pulls him closer to his body, whispers.* Me too..But remember, you can't tell anyone...

Gika: Not a soul!

Kouga: *Begins to fall asleep.* That's...my cub..

Gika: Good night! *His tail flaps against the ground as he falls asleep.*

~That's it for the first chapter! We hope you like it and keep reading! We're already working on the second chapter!~


	2. Chapter 2

~Next day~

Kouga: *Smirks when he kills a boar, holds it on his shoulders as he runs towards Zephyx's.* (That should be enough..I can hunt more after I go see him..I just need to feel him!)

Zephyx: *He begins to smell Kouga's scent approaching his lair.* My mate...*He picks up a bowl of ground flint and iron pyrite and walks outside.*

Kouga: *His body already starts to react as he gets closer to his mate, runs faster and breaks though the trees and stops in front of the cave with a hugs smile on his face.* Hello..my mate!

Zephyx: Hello...*He smiles up at Kouga as he mixes the dust with his fingers.*

Kouga: *Heaves the boar off his shoulders and drops it to the ground before walks over the Zephyx, his nose twitches at the smell of the dust.* Put that down so I can kiss you.

Zephyx: *He nods and puts the bowl to the side and brushes the dust from his hands. He stands up and pulls Kouga close for a kiss.* There...Better?

Kouga: Mm..Much. *Kisses back, letting out little whines as he tries to deepen it.* (I've missed him so much!)

Zephyx: You've missed me...I can feel it...*He leans in and kisses Kouga again.*

Kouga: I did..It hurts when I can't be with my mate..And smelling everyone else with theirs makes it hurt even worse! *Whimpers softly as he kisses him harder, forcing his tongue into Zephyx's mouth. Moaning at he taste.*

Zephyx: Then...let's make that feeling go away...*He kisses Kouga roughly and leads Kouga into his lair.*

Kouga: *Follows after Zephyx, his tail spreads his musk around them as he nuzzles at Zephyx's back and shoulders. Nips at it.* Yes, please..Make me yours again!

Zephyx: (I love his scent...) *He leads Kouga deep into his lair where he sleeps.* We can mate here if you want...

Kouga: *Sniffs at the air, smelling Zephyx's scent the strongest there.* This is where you sleep? It much bigger then mine! Thou Gika have been taking up a lot of it lately.. *Chuckles softly.*

Zephyx: Yes, this is where I sleep...I have to have room for my true form...*He chuckles and lays on the bedding.*

Kouga: *Gets on his hands and knees and crawls over to Zephyx, his tail swaying as he lets out more of his musk. Moves on top of Zephyx, nuzzles at his face.* I like it...It's so soft.

Zephyx: *He gently rubs Kouga's back, savoring the scent of Kouga's musk.* Mm...Have you ever been orally copulated before?

Kouga: Mmmhh? *Whines question, begins to rub himself against Zephyx. Moaning at the pleasure licks Zephyx's face.*

Zephyx: I take that as a no...*He rolls on top of Kouga and takes off Kouga's clothing.*

Kouga: I don't know what you mean? I've rutted before. *Helps Zephyx with getting his pelts and armor off, shivers as his cock is exposed to the air.*

Zephyx: You'll see...*He moans softly at the sight of Kouga's cock and begins to lick Kouga's slit with his forked tongue.*

Kouga: OHhhh!!!!!!!!!!! *Moans loudly at the feel of Zephyx's tongue, thrusts up.* Oh..God! More!! Ttake me into your mouth! (Fuck! I've had this done before, but it never felt like this!!)

Zephyx: Mm...*He moans at the taste of Kouga's cock as he takes Kouga deeper into his mouth. His hands move to rub Kouga's strong thighs.*

Kouga: Ffuck! Ssuck on me..hard! *Whines as he thrusts up into Zephyx's mouth, wrapping his legs around Zephyx's head. His thighs trimmer at the touches.* Llove..your tongue!

Zephyx: *He sucks on Kouga hard before he gradually pulls back. He spreads Kouga's legs to expose Kouga's clenching ass hole. He kisses the head of Kouga's cock then he moves down to rim Kouga's entrance.*

Kouga: Ahhhwoo!!! *Howls as he feels Zephyx's forked tongue lick his opening, arches in pleasure as he moans loudly. Letting out a more musk in Zephyx's face.* Shhit..Feels so...good!!!!!

Zephyx: *He slowly inserts his tongue into Kouga's asshole.* Mmm...*He moans against Kouga's clenching muscle and gently nips Kouga's entrance.*

Kouga: Nnneee!! *Whines loudly in pleasure, reaches down to pull on Zephyx's hair.* Ohhh..ggod! Nnever stop, I..I'm so close!!

Zephyx: Mm...you love it...*He says as he pulls his mouth away and inserts his fingers to stimulate Kouga's prostate as he wraps his lips around the head of Kouga's cock.*

Kouga: Zzephyx!!! *Screams out his release into Zephyx's mouth, rips some of Zephyx's hair out.*

Zephyx: Mm...*He moans as he feels Kouga fill his mouth with seed. He swallows and lies on top of Kouga.*

Kouga: Mm... *Wraps his arms and legs around Zephyx as he nuzzles and licks his face, letting out little yips of happiness.*

Zephyx: Did I make you feel good? *He licks Kouga's face.*

Kouga: That was the best I've even had..You're tongue is amazing! *Gives happy nips and licks.*

Zephyx: *He nuzzles Kouga's lips.* And my tongue is all yours...

Kouga: *Smiles brightly.* Love my mate.. *Kisses him lovingly.* You're still aroused..

Zephyx: I am...*He looks down at the bulge in his pants.*

Kouga: *Begins to rubs his lower body against Zephyx, letting out whimpers of submission.* What do you want me to do?

Zephyx: I want you to suck me...just like what I did to you...

Kouga: Yes, my mate... *Rolls them over and unwraps his arms and legs, licks his way down Zephyx's body till he meets the bulge. Nips at it though Zephyx's pants, growling playfully.*

Zephyx: Ohh...*He chuckles at Kouga.* You know how to tease...*He gently pulls Kouga's hair as he rolls his hips, pressing his bulge against Kouga's mouth.*

Kouga: *Licks at the bulge before he takes off Zephyx's pants, nuzzles and sniffs at his groin. Moans at the musky scent, begins to lick and nips at Zephyx's length.*

Zephyx: You feel so good...*He wraps his legs around Kouga's neck.* my mate...

Kouga: *Licks at the large head before he takes him into his mouth, moans at the taste before he takes more in. Begins to suck hard on it.* (God, he tastes so good! And I haven't even tasted him yet!)

Zephyx: Ohh...*He thrusts his hips, making his cock go deeper into Kouga's mouth.* You have me so worked up...*He rubs Kouga's arms.*

Kouga: Mmuff! *His yips are muffled by Zephyx's cock, takes more of him in as he bobs his head fast. Grazed a fang over the head before he takes him all the way in and down his throat.*

Zephyx: *He breathes roughly and moans as he feels Kouga deep throat him.* Taste me, Kouga...

Kouga: *Tightens his throat around him, licks that the large vein on the underside. Moves his hand to cup Zephyx's balls, massages them as he sucks.*

Zephyx: Kouga...*His balls tighten in Kouga's hand as he releases into Kouga's waiting mouth and pants heavily.*

Kouga: *Chokes slightly as Zephyx's cum fills his mouth, pulls back as he swallows it. Purrs in happiness at the taste.* (He tastes so good! I never want to lose this taste!)

Zephyx: You felt...so good...*He rises up to kiss Kouga.*

Kouga: I haven't done that in forever...I'm glad I pleased you! *Kisses back and nuzzles him.* Love my mate...

Zephyx: You did please me...Mm...*He rubs Kouga's back.*

Kouga: You taste really good! *Purrs at the rubs, licks at Zephyx's face, showing his love.*

Zephyx: *He nuzzles Kouga.* Love my mate...*Do you have to go back soon?

Kouga: *Looks down sadly.* Yeah..I should..They think I'm hunting; I need to get a few more animals..

Zephyx: Alright...will you be able to see me later?

Kouga: I can try tonight..After everyone is asleep. *Whines softly, his yokai not wanting to leave its mate. Kisses him.*

Zephyx: Be careful...*He gives Kouga another kiss.* Love you, my mate...

Kouga: I always am! *Kisses him again before he gets up and heads out of the cave, picks up the boar before he turns to look back at the cave.* I'll be back my mate... *Runs full speed, wanting to wash before he hunts for more prey.*

Zephyx: *He walks to the entrance of his cave and watches Kouga go back to hunting as he begins mixing the ground rocks again.*

Kouga: *Breaks though the bushes in front of his cave, smirk on his face when walks up with now two boars and a few small animals.* (I wonder where Gika is?)

Ginta: Kouga? *He pants when he smells the kills.*

Kouga: Yeah! *Walks over to him.* Where's Gika? I got him his favorite!

Ginta: Follow me...*He howls softly and leads Kouga to where the elders cave is.*

Kouga: (Of course...The one place I to avoid is where he is!) *Shifts the kills on his shoulders as he follows Ginta.*

Ginta: Gika is with the elders... *He lies down in front of the cave where the elders are.*

Kouga: Great..I'll be back..Tell the cub I have kills..I can use this to get out of here.. *Walks inside the cave, glad some of the blood from the kills now covers him.*

Ginta: *He nods and howls softly to call Gika out.*

Kouga: *Walks in further, waits for Gika.* (I don't want to see the elders today..I'm having a good day!)

All of the elders clean the way and leave the oldest in the pack behind.

Kouga: *Walks up, his yokai putting out his alpha scent. Reminding the elders who he is.* Where id Gika? I brought him food..

Gika: Here...*He walks up to Kouga with a limp.* The elders were telling me stories!

Kouga: *Smiles at Gika, throws him the plumpest rabbit.* Killed this one just for you! (I really hope his leg heals...Or he's not going to be able to hunt likes he dreams of..)

Gika: Yummy! Thank you! *He catches the rabbit and begins to tear into the kill.*

Kouga: *Chuckles softly at the sight.* Want to help me give the others their food? (I really want to get away from them!)

Gika: Okay! Oh! The elders want to talk to you later!

Kouga: (I'm sure they do.) I'll talk to them later. *Leads Gika out and smiles as he thinks of something.* Hey, why don't after we set this food down.. I'll take you out to hunt with me? I still need to get something to eat! This can go to the pack!

Gika: You mean it! Really? *His tail wags excitedly.*

Kouga: Yeah! You can sniff them out for me! I can catch it and you can kill it if you want! *Walks over to the cave and lets out the howl to tell them there's food, chuckles when all the cubs come running. Drops the kills.* Now share you guys! *Turns back to Gika.* You ready?

Gika: I'm ready! *He runs out of the cave as fast as he can with a limp.*

Kouga: *Catches up with him quickly, picks his up and sets him on his back before he starts to run at full speed.* We'll go to my favorite hunting spot!

Gika: Okay! *He giggles as he rides on Kouga's back.*

Kouga: *Stops near the pond he first met Zephyx's at.* Now one of the first things to learn is everything needs water to live. You'll always find something to eat near a water, okay?

Gika: Always something to eat near water...Check!

Kouga: Now look around; do you see any fresh tracks? Any fresh scents to go with it?

Gika: Hmm...I see rabbit tracks on the right! And it smells fresh!

Kouga: Good job! You're right! Must of come for a drink after the cost was clear. Now we head off toward the scent, but have to be very quiet! Try not step on anything that will make noise. *Runs towards the scent, watching where he steps.*

Gika: *He nods as Kouga runs.* (I can smell the rabbit!)

Kouga: *Stops when he knows he's close, kneels down and lets Gika off. Whispers.* You see that hole over there?

Gika: Yeah...*He whispers back.* Is that where the rabbit is?

Kouga: Yep..I'm going to get it out.. *Moves down wind of it, get a few pieces of bate he keeps with him and drops it in front of the hole. Smirks when he sees the rabbit comes out to eat and quickly snatches it.* And hold it behind the head so it can't bite you.

Gika: *He shakes his head yes.* Can I kill it? *He jumps to try and reach the rabbit in Kouga's hands.*

Kouga: Of course! *Hands it over and from behind so it can't stretch him.* Get a good hold of it's head and body!

Gika: Okay! *He grabs on tight to the rabbit and snaps its neck to kill it.* Got it!

Kouga: Good job, Gika! You're first kill! When you're older you'll be able to do this all alone! *Smiles brightly and picks Gika up.* Now can I have my meal?

Gika: Uh huh! *He gladly hands over the fresh rabbit.*

Kouga: Thanks! *Takes a big bite out of it, his nose perks up as he smell his mate not to far away.* (He's not in our land but he's close...God, he smells so good! ) *His tail wags at the scent.*

Gika: Your tail wags just like mine when I eat! *He smiles, but begins to sniff the air when he picks up on a strange scent.*

Kouga: (He won't come-on the land..but maybe we can go on a little trip!) *Holds the kill in his mouth as he holds on Tight to Gika and runs to the edge of his land and sits down outside of it to wait for Zephyx's to catch his scent.* This is the end of out territory, cub..

Gika: Wow! *He looks out over the land.* We have a big territory!

Kouga: We do! *Continues to eat his kill, letting out more of his scent so Zephyx can smell it better.* I have to walk around it once a day to make sure other demons aren't on it and can hurt the pack!

Gika: What else does the alpha do? *He sniffs the air again, the strange scent coming closer.* Kouga, something smells weird!

Kouga: I have to keeps everyone safe! Make sure everyone gets food and stop any fights in the pack..Stuff like that! *His smile grows when he smells Zephyx's scent come closer.* Remember my mate?

Gika: Yeah, I remember!

Kouga: Well..I smell him and that's why we came here! He won't go on our lands so I have to meet him off them!

Gika: Okay! I can't wait to meet him!

Kouga: *Quickly finishes his meal and licks the blood from his face.* He's close! *His tail wags faster, his yokai bubbling with joy that his mate was close.*

Zephyx: *He looks out from behind a bush to see Kouga and a young wolf demon.* Kouga?

Kouga: *Not able to hold back the yips of happiness at the sight of him, pats on the ground next to him. His body shaking in his spot.* I was wondering how long it would take you!!

Zephyx: I wasn't sure if I should approach after what happened last time...*He holds a spear with several kills hanging from it.*

Gika: Is that him!?

Kouga: *Chuckles at Gika's amazed look.* Yes! This is my mate, Zephyx.. *Smiles and looks up at Zephyx.* That's why I got off my land, so we could see you.. This is Gika! He had his first kill today!

Zephyx: *He leaps up several rocks to sit where Kouga and Gika are.* I'm glad to see you...

Kouga: He's been asking to come see you sometime. And when I smell you on our hurt, I could help but bring him with me!

Gika: *He holds onto Kouga's arm, slightly shy and cautious.* Hi...

Kouga: Don't worry, Gika.. You know I would never let any harm come to you or let anyone near you that would hurt you. *Lets out a soothing growl as he rubs his tail against him.*

Gika: Okay...*He moves closer to Zephyx and pokes his horns.* Cool!

Zephyx: *He chuckles at Gika.* Do you like them?

Kouga: *Smiles brightly as he chuckles.* I do! Thou I've always wondered about this.. *Flicks at the chain connected to a horn.*

Zephyx: Oh...yes...It's something only the clan's leader and family is allowed to have...

Kouga: Oh! Our pack doesn't do anything like that! Only the alpha and his mate are above the other, everyone else is the same.

Gika: How long have you had it? *He pokes at the hoop through Zephyx's horn.*

Kouga: Be careful..Don't want to pull it out, Gika! *Nuzzles at Zephyx's shoulder.*

Zephyx: I've had it ever since I was a juvenile...about your age, Gika.

Kouga: Did it hurt? *Breaths in deeply at Zephyx's neck, his tails wags faster as he licks at the skin exposed.*

Zephyx: No, not at all...At least not from what I remember.

Kouga: That's good! *Looks over at Gika.* DO you approve, cub?

Gika: Yeah!

Kouga: Now remember, it's our secret.

Gika: I understand!

Kouga: I know. You're a smart cub! *Ruffles Gika's hair.*

*Hears a howl and frowns.*

Zephyx: I'll get going...*He stands up and looks toward the direction of his cave.* I won't kiss you because they probably will smell me on you...But you can come by later if you like...*He leaps off of the ledge and into the bushes.*

Kouga: I will.. *Whines softly as he watches his mate leave, his tail goes limp. Hears another howl.* It's Haku...The elders are getting ancy..God I wish they'd just let me be the alpha.. *Sighs as he jumps off the rock, helps Gika off.*

Gika: Kouga...I like your mate! *He holds onto Kouga's hand.*

Kouga: I'm glad! I think he liked you too! You can come with me again to see him, if you want! *Picks Gika up so they can run.*

~At the Wolf Cave~

Kouga: *Breaks though the bushes and jumps down, chuckles as he hears Gika's laughter. Stops when he sees the elders standing in front of the cave.* (Fuck..)

Elder: We've been waiting to speak to you Kouga...

Kouga: I was patrolling and took Gika on his first hunt. He had his first kill! *Smiles back at Gika.*

Gika: Yep! Do you want me to go back to the cave, Kouga?

Kouga: (He would keep the elders calm...But he doesn't need to be here.) Yeah..Why don't you go tell the others about what you did! *Lets Gika down and pats him on the head.*

Gika: Okay! *He limps as fast as he can to the cave.*

Kouga: *Watches Gika limp his way inside, a sad smile on his face.* (I need to see Tanaka, see if there's anything else she can give him..)

Elder: Kouga...Do you remember the attack yesterday?

Kouga: I remember a demon coming, but I don't remember it attacking us. *Stands proudly.*

Elder: You don't know that...We've had demons like that carry off our cubs. They can't be trusted.

Kouga: (What do they mean 'Demons like that?') Nether do you, maybe it was coming in peace? I am the alpha, you should of let me take care of it. *Growls low in his chest.*

Elder: I highly doubt it...The Kazan are disgusting, slimy, antisocial creatures...

Kouga: Kazan?! They are wiped out. You are living a memory, elder. (No..He can't be a Kazan..He's just a dragon demon. There's tons of them.)

Elder: I believe he is the last living Kazan...That's why I sent several members of the pack to his den to take him here...

Kouga: What?! How dare you do that without asking me! I am the alpha of this tribe and you are to listen to me!!!! *Growls loudly in angry, his eyes turning red.* (No, this can't be happening!)

Elder: No! You will watch him die here...watch your mate be torn apart.

Kouga: (They found out! How I had my mark..Fuck!) *Moves his hand to feel the piece of hide the covered his mark must of fallen of from Gika's riding his back.*(Who cares..He is my mate, I love him and won't let him die!) No, I will not watch him die! *Growls loudly as he runs to the elder and grabs ahold of him.* Order them off....Now... *His eyes turn blood red.*

Elder: They're already gone...There's nothing I can do...unless you're able to catch up with them...

Kouga: Don't give me that bullshit, you can still fucking howl! Tell them to stop! *Digs his claws into the elder, his anger getting the best of him.*

Elder: No...Let him die...He's even worse than a human.

Kouga: This isn't over.... *Lets the elder go before he runs off, a tornado of dust surrounds him from the speed.*

~At Zephyx's Lair~

Zephyx: *He rolls over in his sleep and nuzzles against a pelt after a full stomach.*

Wolf Demon: *Creeps up slowly and silently, nods at the others to follow as they enter and quickly captures the Kazan, each of them taking a limb in their mouths and biting hard.*

Zephyx: *He feels his body being lifted up by each limb.* (What? Am I dreaming?) *He opens his eyes and sees wolves carrying him.* (They're Kouga's wolves!) Let...me go!

Wolf Demon: No can do, the elders orders us to bring you back so you little bitch can watch you die.. *Smirks as he leads the others.*

Zephyx: (Does Kouga know about this?) *He dares not struggle, knowing that hurting any pack member would make the situation worse.*

Wolf demon: Speak of the devil, here comes your little bitch now...

Kouga: *Stops in front of the, growling loudly.* Yukio! Let him go now!

Yukio: No, I'm taking him back to the pack. Letting them see how their great alpha mated with our enemy!

Kouga: He is not! Now..let him go... *Growl loudly and takes an alpha stance, moving closer to them. Inwardly smirks then the others let go of Zephyx's limbs.* (I'm still their alpha..They can't help but not listen to me!)

Zephyx: (That's Kouga...) *Kouga's growl brings him back from his zone of putting his mind away from the situation.*

Kouga: *Keeps growling loudly, moving closer to Zephyx to get the other away from him.* Now go back to the pack!

Yukio: *He growls at Kouga before he and his group run back to the pack.*

Kouga: *Moves to lick at the bite wounds, whining softly as he does.*

Zephyx: Kouga...Why did they come after me?

Kouga: I'm sorry..I didn't know the elders did this..I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't! Tthey know you're my mate..And that you are a Kazan...

Zephyx: What?

Kouga: You...are a Kazan, right? Now that I think about you do look like one..they thought you were coming to take the cub, I told them you weren't but they won't listen to me!

Zephyx: I am a Kazan...and I'm the only one left...

Kouga: *Chuckles softly.* Two tribes..That were at war for years, and now the last of the Kazan is my mate.. *Kisses Zephyx's hands.* I wish you would of told me...But I love you my mate..

Zephyx: I thought if you knew, that you would not want me...(Even kill me...)

Kouga: It did shock me..But..I was only a cub the last time our people fought. I barely remember anything! And you are my mate! *Smiles as he nuzzles him.* And wolves mate for life..I will always love you.

Zephyx: *He wraps his arm around Kouga.* That's all I've wanted...

Kouga: *Nuzzles him, licking and kissing him.* My mate... I need to go back..I have to confront them, they won't get away with hurting my mate!

Zephyx: What do you want me to do? I can't stay here...

Kouga: Can you come?...But hide, stay down wind so they can't smell you..Hide your presence.. *Looks up begging.*

Zephyx: *He nods.* I'll come with you...

Kouga: Then lets go..* Gets up and helps Zephyx get up, takes a few deep breaths before he begins to head back to the pack.*

Zephyx: You'll be alright...*He gently kisses Kouga's neck as they walk.*

Kouga: I..I may lose my pack..They are all I've know! They are my brothers and sisters..They are my parents and cubs. *Holds on tightly to Zephyx, wrapping his tail around him waist.*

~At the Pack's cave~

Kouga: *Takes in a deep breath before he runs up, sees all of the pack outside of the cave.* (Fuck..) *Look over the pack, sees sad looks and confusion. Sees Gika fighting against an elder, trying to go to Kouga.*

Yukio: Well, well, well..Looks who comes back! The so called alpha of the pack!

Zephyx: *He watches the confrontation down wind of the pack and behind a large rock.*

Kouga: I am more of an alpha then you, Yukio.. How many times have you won in our fights? *Smirks.* That's right, now of them. Gika can fight better then you.

Yukio: You only win cause of the jewel shards!

Kouga: I would kick your ass before I even got them! *Lets out a loud growl, smirks when he sees some of the pack still reacting to his leadership.*

Elder: The only reason you became alpha was because of your father...Your skills in leadership don't even come close to his...

Kouga: *Growls loudly.* And you think he would do better then me?! When he was watchin over the pack is when Gika's parents were killed because he didn't patrol! I may have been made alpha at a young age. But I think my father would be proud of me!

Yukio: Says the one who would go off and be a Kazan's bitch!

Kouga: I've been patrolling three times a day and close enough to smell if anything was coming!

Elder: Hmph...And that's all you'll be Kouga...An uncivilized demon's bitch...

Kouga: *Growls louder, his eyes red as his body shakes in anger. Runs to attack Yukio but he beaten by Haku.*

Yukio: Ahhh! Fuck! *Howls in pain at the bite before he throws the wolf off.* You've tainted his, Kouga!

Kouga: Haku! *Runs over to his wolf friend, helps him back up to his legs.* Haku was just doing what he thought was right!

Gika: Kouga! *He breaks away from being held and runs to Kouga's side.*

Kouga: Gika! *Moves Gika behind him, not wanting him to get hurt.* So is your big plan? I still have the shards!

Yukio: Not for long..*Smirks as he signals his lackeys to grab Gika and attack Kouga, pushing him to the ground as the claw at his legs, blood sprays everywhere as Kouga tries to fight them off.*

Zephyx: (No!! Fuck!) *He quickly transforms into his true form and runs towards the pile of wolves attacking Kouga and Gika. He throws the wolves off with his claws and spines, easily puncturing their skin. He opens his third eye and it begins to glow.* Climb on my back if you can...*He speaks to Kouga and Gika with his mind.*

Kouga: *Pushes Gika up before he crawls up Zephyx's back , panting hard as he holds on tight to Gika and Zephyx's back.* (It's happened...I..I've lost my pack..Aand I made Gika...I'm sorry Father....)

Zephyx: *He takes a running start and escapes from the pack. He looks behind him and spots two wolves following them on the ground.*

Kouga: *Holds on tighter, looks over and sees Ginta and Hakkaku following them.* Tthey're leaving ttoo? Hold on tight to me, Gika... *Slowly crawls up towards Zephyx's head, hits to get his attention.* Those..are my friends...Tthey won't hurt us..

Zephyx: *He nods and flies slower over the mountains.* We need to find a new place...

Kouga: I'm sorry...It's all my fault.. *Lets out whimpers as tears fall.*

Gika: (I've never seen the alpha cry...Poor Kouga...)

Kouga: *His claws dig into Zephyx's long neck, his face gets scratched by the spines, and tears slowly fall.*

Zephyx: There...*He lands near an abandoned cave and lets Kouga and Gika off before he changes back.* I hope it's big enough for all of us...

Kouga: *Bites his lips to hold back the whimpers of pain from his leg, pulls himself into the cave by his arms, not caring about the dirt getting into the wounds.* (I want to curl up..I need my mate!) *Lets out a sad, submissive whimper of need.*

Zephyx: It looks like its big enough...Gika...please go inside. I have to get materials to make our beds...

Gika: Aww...I can't go to help you?

Zephyx: No...stay with Kouga until I get back...

Kouga: *Manages to curl up on the floor, bites his lip hard as he moves his fingers over the wounds on his legs.* (They took one shard..Bbut I still have one left..)

Gika: *He limps into the cave and sits down next to Kouga.* Your mate said he will be back! He's getting bedding for us!

Kouga: Yyou..can go back Gika...They'll let you back in.. Zephyx can fly you to the bbroader...

Gika: No! They don't take care of me like you do...*He looks up as he hears Ginta and Hakkaku walk into the cave.*

Kouga: *Smells his friends scent, sadly looks up.* You guys can too.. They aren't mad at you..

Hakkaku: You think we would leave you after all we've been thought?! You'll always be our alpha, not that ass Yukio!

Ginta: We will always follow you and believe in your decisions...*He bows to Kouga before he runs off.*

Hakkaku: We'll be back, Kouga! *Smiles before he follows his mate.*

Kouga: Gika...Are you sure you want to stay here? It..it hurts when you're without a pack...

Gika: We are in a pack! Ginta and Hakkaku are with us! Along with your mate!

Kouga: What about the other cubs? You won't be able to play with them.. (I don't want to ruin his life..I want him to really think about this...)

Gika: So? I can play by myself!

Kouga: Are you sure this is what you really want? I won't be mad if you go back, I promise.

Gika: I'm sure! I don't want to be in a pack where they hate you!

Kouga: Okay..Then come here.. *Opens his arms for Gika.*

Gika: *He proudly hugs Kouga.* Your mate saved us...

Kouga: He did..*Nuzzles Gika, holding his tightly.* And I..um..I have a question for you..

Gika: Okay! What is it?

Kouga: I..I was wondering...Would you like to be my cub?

Gika: Yes! I am pretty much your adopted cub, aren't I?

Kouga: *Chuckles softly.* Yes, you are..I think that is one thing that they didn't like...Said I played favorites... *Nuzzles and nips lightly at Gika's nose.*

Gika: Good! Because we don't need them!

Kouga: All we need is each other.. *Gives him a lick before he lifts his head up when he hears Zephyx walk in.*

Zephyx: Here...*He lays out silk bedding.* I have no idea what these are, but you can sleep on them...*He throws down some pillows.*

Kouga: *Sniffs at them.* They reek of human.. But they are soft.. *Pulls himself over and lies down on the weird human things.*

Zephyx: I stole them from humans...*He lies down next to Kouga.*

Kouga: Maybe we can go and get your pelts from the cave.. *Moves closer to Zephyx, whines in the need for comfort.*

Zephyx: *He shakes his head.* No...We can't go back there. Your former pack would probably find us.

Kouga: We can wait for away...I can't really move right now... *Looks down at his bloody legs.* They took one of my shards..

Zephyx: I'm sorry...Once you heal we can get the shard back...

Kouga: No..It's okay..I still care for the pack..Not all of them hurt me and they'll need it to protect them.. *Nuzzles closer to Zephyx, whimpers softly as he gives little licks.*

Gika: *He giggles and piles on top of both Kouga and Zephyx.* Nice and comfy...

Kouga: *Chuckles softly, gives Gika a playful nip.* I'm glad you're comfy, cub! I take it that means your going to sleep here to?

Gika: Yep! Right on top where it's comfy!

Kouga: *Lets out a laugh.* What if we move so you can't?

Gika: Then I'll just sleep on top of you, Kouga!

Kouga: We'll see about that, cub! *Nuzzles closer to Zephyx, letting out little whines under his ear.* My mate.. Love you...

Zephyx: Love you...*He gives Kouga a soft kiss.*

Kouga: Even though I made you leave your home? *Kisses back.*

Zephyx: You didn't make me...The elders of your pack did this...

Kouga: Still...But..At least we're together! I don't know what I would do without you, my mate... *Kisses him lovingly.*

Zephyx: You would still be with your pack...

Kouga: This..would of happened anyway..But you are my mate, the one I'm destine to be with.. I love you.

Zephyx: *He gives Kouga another kiss, then looks up when he hears animal foot steps.*

Kouga: *His head perks up, his tail lightly wags.* Haku? You came? But what about Rei? She's with cubs!

Rei: *She comes hobbling behind Haku with Ginta and Hakkaku, heavily pregnant.*

Kouga: *Barks and yips at Rei.* _What are you doing here? You're going to have your cubs soon! Lay down, I can see you're tired..._

Rei: *She lies down next to Kouga to keep warm.*

Zephyx: You have a pack after all...

Kouga: I do...I guess I should tell you who everyone is...The two who followed us are Ginta and Hakkaku..The two wolves are Haku and Rei. *Smiles softly.* And Rei is about to have a litter of cubs!

Gika: Then I'll have cubs to play with! I'm excited!

Kouga: There's going to be too little at first, Gika! But I'm sure Rei won't mind your help with them!

Rei: *Yips in agreement.*

Gika: I love babies! *He gently rubs Rei's stomach full of wolf pups.*

Rei: *Rolls to her back so Gika can rub it.*

Haku: *Walks over and lays next to Rei, licks at her snort.*

Kouga: I know you do! (I wonder is Zephyx would like to have cubs...) You are always good with them!

Hakkaku: More wanted to come, but there's not going to be much room after Rei has her cubs...

Kouga: They should stay.. And yeah, we're going to need to start hunting for food..Winter is coming fast. *Tightens his hold on Zephyx.*

Zephyx: (That means more dried food...) That and...*He looks around in the cave.* We may be able to expand the cave if Rei is going to have cubs...The dirt is soft enough to dig through.

Kouga: That's good! We can start of it tomorrow! Hopefully my legs will be healed by then..

Rei: *Begins to softly lick at Kouga's legs, getting the dirt out of it.*

Zephyx: I'll go and get something for your wounds...*He leaves the cave again to gather healing herbs.*

Kouga: *Whines when Zephyx leaves, looks down.* You don't have to do that, Rei..I don't want you to get sick or anything!

Hakkaku: She's not going to stop, Kouga.. Her motherly insets are kicked in! *Sits down against the wall, lets out a happy yip when Ginta joins him.*

Haku: *He runs over to where Rei is and begins to clean Kouga's wounds with her.*

Gika: I hope my legs heal, Kouga!

Kouga: Me too, cub.. *Hisses lightly as Haku and Rei clean his wounds.* You two look tired.. Why don't you guys take a nap?

Rei: *Gives one last kick before he curls up as much as she can with a belly full of cubs and falls asleep.*

Gika: I'm not tired! *He wags his tail.*

Kouga: Hmm..We just need to make you tired! *Looks over to Ginta and Hakkaku.* Would you guys like to take Gika out to explore our new home? And maybe find some prey?

Gika: Yay! *He runs with a limp over to Ginta and Hakkaku.* Let's find the biggest, juiciest rabbits!

Hakkaku: Okay! Lets go!! *Takes Gika's hand and heads out of the cave with him and Ginta, passes Zephyx on the way and whispers to him.* I think Kouga is wanting time with you, we'll be back in a few hours..

Kouga: *Nuzzles deep into the fluffy thing, waiting for his mate.* (We need to talk about our life together...)

Zephyx: *He comes back into the cave with the healing herbs.* Here, Kouga...Eat these flowers...*He holds the flowers to Kouga's lips and gently presses the bark and moist pulp of a tree to Kouga's wounds.*

Kouga: *Eats the flowers, gagging slightly at the taste.* I've always hated eating herbs.. *Lets out a little whimper at the bark is pressed against his leg.*

Zephyx: I hate eating herbs too...but they work. Do your legs feel better?

Kouga: Yeah, and I feel even better now you're here.. *Reaches out to hugs Zephyx, nuzzles and kisses him.*

Zephyx: Mm...love your kisses...*He plays with Kouga's soft tail.*

Kouga: Mmm! *Yips in pleasure, nuzzles him again.* You have no idea how good that feels.. *Wraps his tail around Zephyx's hand.*

Zephyx: *He gives Kouga a soft kiss as he plays with Kouga's tail.*

Kouga: Nnee.. *Whines softly as he kisses back, slowly lets out his musk as Zephyx's plays with his tail.* Mmate...

Zephyx: Yes, mate? *He continues to kiss Kouga's face.*

Kouga: Thank you..so much..I couldn't do this without you.. *Lets out more musk, runs his hands down Zephyx's back.* I love you..

Zephyx: I love you...*He chuckles and nuzzles Kouga's neck.*

Kouga: *Lets out submissive whines and tilts his neck over more.* I've missed your warmth..Please make me yours!

Zephyx: *He looks sadly at Kouga.* Are you able? You're injured...

Kouga: I don't know...Ccan you just hold me? Tell me about yourself.. *Nuzzles him.*

Zephyx: *He holds Kouga close to his body.* What do you want to know about me? *He nuzzles Kouga's neck.*

Kouga: I don't know..How old are you? I'm still young in the eyes of the elders...

Zephyx: Three-hundred twenty...*He traces his age in the loose dirt of the cave floor.*

Kouga: Wow, I'm only a One-hundred sixty... *Nuzzles closer to him.* So you remember the wars....

Zephyx: Yes, but I try not to think about them...

Kouga: I don't really remember anything..Mother always kept me away from that stuff.. *Nuzzles him, kisses him.* But we don't have to think of it anymore..It's over now and we have each other!

Zephyx: Yes...but others believe the war is still going on...*He gently kisses Kouga's neck and shoulders.*

Kouga: I know..Maybe we can show them that it's not..That we can get along! *Purrs in pleasure at the kisses.* (Maybe..our cubs could...) How much do you know about wolves?

Zephyx: It's been awhile since I've seen a wolf...So I don't know much about them...

Kouga: We mate for life.. So you can guess, when to males get together..The worry about having cubs comes to mind...But our kind has gotten passed that, when two males mate the submissive goes though a change...When our mate is ready..Our body will be able to have cubs...

Zephyx: You mean...I'll be able to be a father?

Kouga: Yeah, you already marked me..When you want one my body will go though a change and be able to have your cubs..Tthat is if you want one..If not then I won't..Hakkaku isn't ready so Ginta hasn't changed yet..

Zephyx: Once we expand the cave and find enough food, I think we should have cubs...*He nuzzles Kouga lovingly.*

Kouga: Really? You really want to have cubs with me? *Nuzzles back, hugs him tighter.*

Zephyx: Yes, you're my mate...

Kouga: And you're mine..I love my mate...*Nuzzles him.*

Zephyx: Mm...*He kisses Kouga passionately and rubs Kouga's chest.* Love you...

Kouga: Mmmm! *Moans into the kiss, arching his chest into Zephyx's hands.* Zzephyx!

Zephyx: So...let's expand as fast as possible...and hunt as much food as we can...

Kouga: Yes! We can start expanding tomorrow! Ginta and Hakkaku are hunting right now! I can still dig even if my legs haven't healed yet!

Zephyx: How far do you want to expand? Ten more feet maybe?

Kouga: Sure! We wolves don't need a lot of space; we're pack animals and sleep together usually..

Zephyx: *He nods in agreement.* We also need to dig to make a fire pit...

Kouga: You're going to ruin the meat, aren't you?

Zephyx: *He chuckles.* No...but I'm sure Rei's cubs will want to be warm...

Kouga: They will cuddle up to her and I know Gika will lay next to them! But that would help!*Nuzzles even closer, licking at him in happiness.*

Zephyx: Of course...(We will need to have dried out food in order to survive the winter...Even if Kouga doesn't like it...He hasn't lived like this before...)

Kouga: Those herbs have made me tired...*Hides his face in Zephyx's neck and gives it little love nips.*

Zephyx: Go ahead and sleep, my mate...*He kisses Kouga's forehead.*

Kouga: Mm..Okay...Gika will want to sleep to sleep with us..He has slept with me the past new moons... *Snuggles even closer, slowly starting to fall asleep. Makes little whimpers.*

Zephyx: That's fine...I like Gika...

Kouga: Mmm... *Falls asleep in his mates warm embrace.*

~A few days later~

Kouga: Good job, Gika! You made your first fire!!

Gika: I sure did! *He stands proudly in front of the fire.* And we just have a little more digging to do! Right, Kouga?

Kouga: That's right! It should be done by tonight! *Sits down by the fire and stares into it.* You eaten, right?

Gika: Yep! I tried that strange meat Zephyx makes, and I like it!

Kouga: Bleh! I still can't stand the smell of that stuff! I'll stay with my fresh meat!

Gika: You just don't know what's good! *He begins to wag his tail and jumps when he notices his tail starting to smolder.* Eeeeh!

Kouga: *Laughs hard as he pulls Gika to his lap, the hair on his tail burnt off but the skin still a healthy color.* You have to be careful around fire, cub!

Gika: I know! *He flicks his tail.* Now it smells in here!

Kouga: It does! Let's go to the back and see how close they are to being done!

Zephyx: *He works hard, trying to get the human scent out of all the bedding by washing them in the stream.*

Kouga: *Sneaks up behind him and jump on his back, pushing him into the stream.* Gotcha!

Zephyx: Woah! *He falls into the stream with Kouga on top of him.*

Gika: Bombs away! *He takes a running start and jumps into the stream with Kouga and Zephyx.*

Kouga: *Licks the water off Zephyx's neck, playfully nipping at him.* MM..I like you wet, mate!

Zephyx: *He chuckles.* I'll ignore the innuendo in that sentence...*He splashes Kouga.*

Kouga: Aw, you're no fun! *Slashes back before he pounces on him again.* Guess what?

Zephyx: What, my mate?

Kouga: Gika made his first fire today all by himself! And Rei's been nesting a lot the pass few days..I think the cubs are going to come soon!

Gika: Yeah! But I singed my tail hairs!

Zephyx: *He chuckles at Gika.* I can't wait to see Rei's cubs.

Kouga: I've been wondering..Your people are dragons right? How do you guys have cubs?

Zephyx: Our females lay the eggs, and they are kept warm with a small fire...Cooler temperatures always make females, and higher temperatures always make males...

Kouga: You mean you can control what sex you cub is?!

Zephyx: Yes, and if there are multiple eggs with a temperature in the middle, you'll have a mix of boys and girls.

Kouga: That's just crazy..Well we can't control ours, it just happens! *Nuzzles him.* So. you've never seen something giving birth? With out an egg?

Zephyx: I've watched wild animals give birth before while hunting when I was younger...The mothers and the newborns were very easy prey...

Kouga: But not up close? *Hears a howl of pain.* Looks like you're going to see one! *Jumps up and pulls Zephyx up too.*

Zephyx: I can't wait!

Gika: *He follows Kouga and Zephyx.* Me too, me too!

Kouga: We need to give here space though.. She's going to be protective at first!

Gika: I know!

Haku: *He nuzzles his mate and begins to lick her snout lovingly, letting out soft whines.*

Rei: *Whines in pain as she claws at the floor of the cave, looks up and nips back at Haku, growling lightly.*

Haku: *He barks softly and still nuzzles his mate. He lovingly and tenderly licks her belly, keeping his tail in between his legs submissively.*

Rei: *Her belly contracts, whines as the cubs kick at being squeezed.* Ahhwooo! *Howls.*

Kouga: *Gets some water they have stored and takes it over to Rei, lets it pour into Rei's mouth.* Drink a bit..You need some...

Rei: *Licks up as much as she can before she whines and begins to push.*

Haku: *He rushes to lick at the little tuft of fur emerging from Rei's body, easing it into the new world.*

Rei: *Howls when the first cub is brought into the world, reaches down to bite off the sac surrounding it, letting the cub take it's first breath.*

Haku: *His tail wags as he hears the first cub try to howl. He nuzzles the new born before going back to encourage Rei.*

Rei: *Nuzzles at the cub, pushing it up near her chest so it can drink. Whines again as she begins to push the second cub, lets out a bark when it comes out. Bites off it's sack before she cleans it off.*

Kouga: The first one is an alpha! He's still trying to howl!

Haku: *He nuzzles the second cub to his mother's nipples to drink. His tail wags happily at the sounds of his healthy cubs howling.*

Rei: *Breathes heavily as she pushes the third cub out, whimpers in worry when it doesn't make a sound, keeps licking hard at his small chest to simulate it's breathing.*

Kouga: (Fuck..please start breathing!)

Rei: *Lets out yips of happiness when the cub starts to cry loudly, keeps licking at it before another contraction starts.*

Haku: *He leads the cub to his mother's breast before he barks encouragement to Rei.*

Rei: *Pants heavily as she pushes out the last two cubs, cleans them and pushes them to her nipples. Keeps licking them clean as he tries to get here breath back.*

Kouga: She's not going to stop till she thinks they are clean enough..No matter how tired she is.. *Barks at Haku, telling him to help her.*

Haku: *He nuzzles each cub and licks the rump of each cub.*

Rei: *Yips softly and licks at Haku, nuzzles him before he lays her head down. Her body tired from her labor.*

Kouga: _You have nice, strong cubs.. Be proud of them.._ *Smiles at them, lets out little yips.*

Haku: *He gently licks Rei's face to comfort and congratulate her.*

Kouga: *Turns to Zephyx and Gika.* Lets leave them alone for a bit..Give them time to bond. *Smiles at them as he leads them to near the opening.*

Gika: Okay!

Zephyx: *He walks next to Kouga to the entrance.* Five healthy cubs...

Kouga: I'm glad..I was worried that one would be still born.. *Looks down.* My..brother was...

Zephyx: I knew that one would make it...

Kouga: *Smiles and nuzzles Zephyx.* How was it? Much different from eggs, huh?

Zephyx: It's much of the same concept...I really enjoyed the experience, though...

Kouga: That's how it will be when I have cubs...Won't be a many though!

Zephyx: I won't mind...As long as we have healthy cubs...

Kouga: Well..How many would you like?

Zephyx: Two or three...I think that's how many I would like...

Kouga: Hopefully I won't have them all at once! *Leads Zephyx to their bed and lies down with him.*

Zephyx: Yes, let's hope not...*He gives Kouga a kiss.* It wouldn't be healthy...

Kouga: And hurt like hell! *Nuzzles him, softly kissing.* It has been done before.. One pack member had four!

Zephyx: What if you have five like Rei? *He teases Kouga and nuzzles his neck.*

Kouga: *His eyes go wide.* God! I don't know if I could take that! How would they all fit in me?

Plus I only have two nipples!

Zephyx: They would just have to take turns! *He chuckles softly.*

Kouga: You ever seen a litter of crying, hungry cubs? You will be wishing you could feed them!

Zephyx: I know...I'm just teasing you...*He kisses Kouga's cheek.*

Kouga: You wouldn't tease if you had to push cubs out of you! So you better be nice to me! *Nips at Zephyx's chin.*

Zephyx: Oh? *He lightly spanks Kouga's ass.* I'm allowed to be mean...

Kouga: *Yips at the spank, pushes his ass back against Zephyx's hand as he starts to let out his musk.* Then I'll just not let you rut with me!

Zephyx: Of course you will...*He gently nips then bites Kouga's neck.*

Kouga: Neeeeeee!!!! *Whines when Zephyx remarks him, his cock instantly grows hard as he lets out more musk.* Mmate!

Zephyx: Maybe we should go somewhere else...Somewhere more private...

Kouga: You keep forgetting...We're wolves..We mate in front of each other all the time! I can't count the times I saw my parents mate!

Zephyx: Hmm...*He smirks as he spanks Kouga's ass again.*

Kouga: MMm..More, my mate..Make me yours! *Moans at the spank before he lets out whines of submission, tilting his neck over more.*

Zephyx: How much do you want it? *He gently pushes Kouga against the wall.*

Kouga: So much..I feel like I'm going crazy! *His eyes begin to turn red as he grinds against Zephyx. Letting out more musk as his tail rubs against Zephyx's hanging balls.*

Zephyx: Mm...*He licks Kouga's lips as his cock becomes instantly hard.* We haven't made love in a few days...

Kouga: I know..It hurts so badly, mate! Please make it got away! Make me yours again! *Grinds even harder against Zephyx, his tail wrapping around his heavy balls.*

Zephyx: If you keep doing that, I won't be able to put it in you...

Kouga: *Lets them go, but still runs his tail against them.* Do it.. Please! *Whines in need, his musk now surrounding them.*

Zephyx: I'll...fuck you into this wall...*He pulls up Kouga's pelts and pulls down his own pants and begins to enter Kouga's ass.*

Kouga: Ahhwoooo!!!!!!!! *Howls as he's entered, clenches hard around him as he tries to take him in deeper.* Fuck me...Make me break though this wall!

Zephyx: Ohh...Yes...*He holds Kouga's hips as he begins to fuck Kouga hard.*

Kouga: Ahh! Ahh! Zzephyx! *Claws at Zephyx's back, leaving long, bloody cuts on his back.* Ffaster!

Zephyx: *He moans as he moves his body faster to thrust into Kouga hard.* I love...your moans...

Kouga: Ohhh! *Growls and moans in pleasure, his claws soaked in Zephyx's blood from his back.* Harder! Ffuck me harder!

Haku: Aoowoo. *He runs up to Kouga and Zephyx and begins to bark at them, telling them to be quieter.*

Kouga: MMmhhh! *Bites down hard on his lips, letting out muffled whines as he feels his release getting close.* Zzeph...

Zephyx: Yes, mate? *He lovingly kisses Kouga's lips as he thrusts against Kouga's prostate.*

Kouga: *Kisses back hard, biting Zephyx's lips as he releases between their stomachs. His claws digging deeper into Zephyx's back.*

Zephyx: You came fast...*He nuzzles Kouga's neck as he continues to thrust, his release approaching fast.*

Kouga: I..I've missed you in me.. I couldn't hold it back, mmate..Please, fill me with your sseed! *Moans softly as he wraps his tail around Zephyx's tighten balls, the tip of it runs across his tight opening.*

Zephyx: Mmm...*He bites Kouga's lips as he cums into Kouga's hot ass.*

Kouga: Mmm...*Moans softly as he's filled with Zephyx's cum, softly kisses him as he laps at the droplets of blood.* Love you..My mate..

Zephyx: I enjoyed that...*He tenderly kisses Kouga's face and neck.*

Kouga: So did I..*Nuzzles him, softly kisses back.* I didn't know how much I missed your touch till you started.

Zephyx: Oh...*He licks Kouga's lips.* Kouga...I promise we won't go this long without making love...

Kouga: You bet we won't! I'll mount you myself if we don't mate at least once a day! *Licks back before he takes Zephyx's forked tongue in his mouth and sucks on it.*

Zephyx: At least once a day? I'll make sure it's at least twice...*He runs his fingers across Kouga's chest.*

Kouga: Mmmm..*Growls softly in pleasure, arches at the touches.* That sounds even better! *Hears Rei bark and yip, blushes lightly as he replies with his own bark.* Rei says..since we already woke her up, to come back and see the cubs.. They need to know my scent and I need to know theirs..

Zephyx: *He gives Kouga a single kiss.* I've been wanting to see them too...

Kouga: *Wiggles out of Zephyx's hold, whines softly as he'sleft empty before he ttakes Zephyx's hand and leads them to the back of the cave.* Come on then, I'm sure Rei won't mind.

Rei: *Looks up and she sees them and lets out happy, tired barks. Nuzzles the cubs with her snout, softly licks them.*

Zephyx: *He walks excitedly back to the cave with Kouga.* You have lovely babies, Rei...

Kouga: *Yips excitedly at her, gives her a nuzzle before he moves down to the small cubs. Sniffs and licks each one as he picks them up, holding them close to his chest so they feel safe, letting them breath in his scent.*

Rei: *Watches Kouga, knowing he won't hurt them but hurting when she hears them cry at being pulled away. Lets out a comforting whine.*

Zephyx: *He gradually sits down next to Rei to familiarize himself with her.* Lovely, strong cubs you have...

Kouga: They will grow up to be strong wolves like their parents.. This one has strong lungs already. *Chuckles softly as he lays the crying cub back down against Rei's chest.*

Rei: *Licks the crying cub to calm it down, looks over at Kouga's mate and bows her head. Barks at Kouga.*

Kouga: She wants you to hold one.. *Picks up the small boy cub who cried the least and hands him over to Zephyx.*

Zephyx: *He holds a cub delicately in his arms.* He's so warm...*His body flutters with joy when he feels the cub try to nurse on his index finger.*

Kouga: He still has his heat from being in Rei.. And it looks like he's still hungry. *His eyes tent red for a minute, his yokai reacting to the feeling Zephyx is letting off. Lets out a loud yawn.* (Why am I so tired now? I want to watch more, he looks so happy right now.)

Zephyx: *He lets the cub nurse on his finger.* (This makes me want to become a father again...)

Kouga: *Lies down next to Rei and curls up, his eyes not wanting to stay open anymore.*

~Thanks to those who reviewed!~


	3. Chapter 3

Kouga: Nnneeehh! *Groans loudly as he's woken up by pain shooting though his body, moves his hands down to hold his abs. Whines in pain.*

Zephyx: *He moves closer to Kouga when he hears Kouga's voice, thinking what he's hearing is from a dream.*

Kouga: Ahh! *Cries out in pain as he grabs on tightly to Zephyx, digging his nails into him as he shakes in pain.* (Fuck! It started..Bbut why now? Hhe said he wanted to wait till after we get ready for winter!!)

Zephyx: *He shudders in pain when he feels Kouga dig his nails into his arms and back.* Kouga?

Kouga: *Whines as he digs his claws in deeper, his eyes red as his yokai begins to change his body.* IIt's...starting. God, it hurts so much..

Zephyx: *He watches as Kouga's eyes turn red.* (He's changing already...) It's alright Kouga...*He rubs Kouga's back to comfort him.*

Kouga: It's yyour fault.. I..I thought you wanted to wwait. *Whines loudly as he holds on tightly to Zephyx, his claws digging as deep as they can into him. Hides his face in Zephyx's neck as tears fall from the pain.*

Zephyx: My fault? I did want to wait!

Kouga: Ovesily you didn't or I wouldn't be going though this right now! *Bites down on Zephyx's neck, muffling his cries of pain.*

Zephyx: Kouga...I wanted to wait...And it's your body...

Kouga: It's my yokai.. Hhe can't say no to yours.. So point of yyou decided you wanted ccubs.. *Tightens his hold on Zephyx, his body spasms.*

Zephyx: I understand...It was when I held one of Rei's cubs...

Kouga: My body ccan't say no to you.. Nngg...This hurts so much! *Cries out again in pain, nuzzles at Zephyx as he whimpers in pain.*

Zephyx: It'll be over soon...*He softly kisses Kouga's forehead.* I love you.

Kouga: Llove you..* Holds on tightly as his body changes, making it able to hold cubs. Screams a few hours later as his body makes a new opening underneath his balls and before his anus.* Mate!!

Zephyx: What's wrong now, Kouga? *He startles awake again by Kouga's screams.*

Kouga: I..I think it's over nnow..And you fell asleep you ass. *Pants as he nips at Zephyx.*

Zephyx: You woke me up quite early...*He chuckles softly and kisses Kouga's lips.* And I can smell it...your change is complete.

Kouga: So, I didn't get to sleep.. *Pouts as he kisses back, his nose twitches as he smells a bit of his own blood.* It is. *His tail sways, letting out musk.* I..feel really hot..

Zephyx: Do you need to step outside?

Kouga: *Begins to pant as his body heats up, letting out more musk. His cock growing against Zephyx's stomach.* No..Tthis happens after the change..

Zephyx: Is this when we start to mate? *He traces his finger across Kouga's chest.*

Kouga: Yesss...*Arches against Zephyx's finger, grinds his cock against him.* I..Mm..I have a nnew opening..You have to use it!

Zephyx: *He gently spreads Kouga's legs to find the new entrance. He rubs it with his fingers when he finds Kouga's new opening.* There?

Kouga: Ahh, yes! *Moans at the new pleasure he feels, blushes when he feels it getting wet.* (I'm like a girl..)

Zephyx: Does it feel good? *He slowly enters his fingers inside Kouga.*

Kouga: Nnnee..Yes! Ggod this feels so good! Mmore, my mate..I'm so hott... *Whimpers in pleasure, his new opening clenches around the fingers.*

Zephyx: You're burning up...Is there something I can do? *He licks Kouga's chest as he straddles Kouga.*

Kouga: Make me yours! Fill me with your cubs.. *Moans softly as he thrusts up, his cock leaking precum.*

Zephyx: *He quickly pulls down his pants and slowly enters his cock into Kouga's new entrance.* Tight...

Kouga: Ffuckk..! *Whines as he holds on tightly to Zephyx as he breaks his hymen, wraps his legs around him.* Too..big..Sshit!

Zephyx: You feel...amazing...*He thrusts into the new warmth of Kouga's body.* I love you...

Kouga: (God, is this what all the girls felt when I would take them?) Llove you..AHhh! *Moans loudly as he feels a new pleasure, covers Zephyx's cock in his own juices as he tightens his legs around him.* Ffaster..

Zephyx: Kouga...*He licks Kouga's lips as he begins to thrust faster into Kouga's tightening entrance.* Are you ready for me?

Kouga: Yesss, I am please..Ffill me with your seeds! I..I want your cubs! *Moans loudly as throws his head back in pleasure, his opening clenching tightly around him.*

Zephyx: *He thrusts hard into Kouga a few more times, moaning as he releases his seed into Kouga.* Ohh...yes...

Kouga: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! *Screams out as he has his first orgasm with his new entrance, his juices cover Zephyx's cock as his cum sprays over Zephyx's stomach.* Mmate!

Zephyx: *He moans softly as he feels Kouga release onto his stomach and chest.* Lay here...and let my seed plant inside you...*He nips at Kouga's mating mark and kisses it.*

Kouga: *Moans softly and shudders as his mating mark is touched, softly clenches around him as he purrs in the pleasure of being filled my Zephyx.* I love you...My mate.*Runs his tail over Zephyx's thighs.* How many do you think we may have?

Zephyx: I want two cubs...How many would you want?

Kouga: It doesn't matter to me..As long as they're healthy.. But since this is my first time, I don't want to many. We can always have more. *Nuzzles and kisses him, reaches down to rub his abs.*

Zephyx: They'll be healthy...*He kisses Kouga on the lips.* I love you, my mate...

Kouga: Mm.. *Kisses back, softly sucks on Zephyx's lips.* You excited? You may be a father?

Zephyx: I'm very excited! We'll have to hunt even more...More little mouths to feed...*He gives Kouga another kiss.*

Kouga: They'll drink milk from me for the first few months.. *Blushes lightly, thinking of his chest getting bigger. Softly kisses back.* You're going to be a great father.. *Nuzzles him.*

Zephyx: You think so? *He lovingly kisses Kouga.*

Kouga: Yeah, I saw you with the cub. It was like you already knew what to do..*Kisses back, softly rubbing Zephyx's back.*

Zephyx: I had babies once...*He looks down sadly as he remembers his eggs being taken away.*

Kouga: (He's been mated before?) You did? ...What happened?

Zephyx: Mine were taken from me...By a wolf demon named Shigeo...

Kouga: *Freezes when he hears the name of his father and reaches down to hold his belly,* (My father..took his eggs? I hope he doesn't hate me! Maybe if I tell him I'm with cubs he'll forget being mad! I know it just happened..But I can feel them in me.)

Zephyx: But...that happened a long time ago...

Kouga: You..sure it was the demon Shigeo? *Holds on tightly to his belly, trying to decide if he should tell him or not.*

Zephyx: I'm sure...It was Shigeo. I will never forget that name...

Gika: *He wakes up at the mention of Kouga's father.* What about Kouga's daddy?

Kouga: (Fuck!) Go back to sleep, cub.. *Looks down in submission, already feeling Zephyx's anger.*

Zephyx: What? *He bites his tongue in anger.*

Kouga: Shigeo was my father.. I was a cub when he must have done it! I would of stopped him if I could! I'm so sorry, mate..

Zephyx: They were my last hope for my people! *He growls, pounds his fists into the dirt and storms out of the cave.*

Kouga: Zephyx! Wait, please! *Gets up and goes after him, reaches out and grabs his hand..* Please, I hav...*Tries to talk but is stopped when Zephyx's knocks his to the ground.*

Zephyx: I need to be alone! *He runs towards the forest and leaps into the trees.*

Kouga: Mmate...*Curls up on the ground as he lets out a sad howl, wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach..* Wwe're...having cubs..*Whispers as he cries.*

Haku: *He runs up behind Kouga and barks angrily, then he begins to track Zephyx's scent from the ground*

Rei: *She follows her mate and barks at Kouga before she leaves, telling Kouga to watch the cubs.*

Kouga: *Slowly crawls back to the crying cubs, lays down and moves them close to his chest and stomach. Lets out little whines to calm them.*

Rei: *Runs up to where the smell is the strongest and barks at Zephyx.*

Zephyx: *He peers down from the trees to see Rei and Haku barking at him.* What?

Rei: _I know you can understand me with that eye you have. What do you think you're doing?_

Zephyx: Hmph...How would you like it if your cubs were taken?

Rei: _I would kill the one who took them. But in your case he's already dead! You can't blame Kouga for something his father did. He was only a cub!_

Zephyx: *He growls lowly.* Give me an hour...I'll come back with a few kills...

Rei: _I would bring more then a few. Kouga is going to get very hungry..The cubs will take a lot of his energy. *_Barks at Haku and heads back to the cave, letting Zephyx think about what she told him.*

Zephyx: *His eyes grow wide.* (Cubs?)

~At the cave~

Kouga: *Smiles sadly as he sees the cubs nuzzling at his belly.* (They sense my cubs..) *Chuckles when they jump as his stomach growls.* Hey Gika, I know you're still up.

Gika: Yeah...What is it? *His tail wags slightly.*

Kouga: I'm hungry..Can you find some food for me? I can't leave the cubs, they need my warmth.

Gika: Yes, Kouga. But all we have in here is the dried food you hate, and I can't hunt by myself.

Kouga: I know you can't.. Can you give me some of that then?

Gika: Sure...*He looks to where Zephyx stores the food.* Here it is! Your mate said there are some dried fruits too. *He takes two handfuls of the food and brings it to Kouga.*

Kouga: *Tears come to his eyes as he thinks of him.* Tthanks, cub.. *Takes some of the dried meat and sniffs it, his stomach growls at the scent and he quickly eats it.* (This stuff smells good now. Must be the cubs!)

Gika: Do you want more? I didn't think you would eat all of it.

Kouga: *Finishes the fruit.* Yeah..The um..the cubs are hungry..

Gika: *He stares at Kouga.* I'll just bring all of it over! *He takes the food in his arms and drops it on the ground in front of Kouga.*

Kouga: *Chuckles softly at the sight and nibbles at the dried meat.* Sit with me..You haven't bonded with Rei's cubs yet.

Gika: Okay, can I have some? *He sits close to the cubs as his tail wags.*

Kouga: Yeah! *Hands over a piece, moves his hands down to rub his stomach.* (You're already making me hungry.. We're going to run out of food.)

Gika: Mm...Thanks. *He says with a mouthful of food as he devours the dried meat.*

Kouga: Welcome cub..*Looks up when he sees Rei and Haku return, sadden when his mate isn't with them.* (Does..he not want to me my mate anymore? I..I don't think I can take that! I'll die without him!)

Rei: *Quickly runs back to her cubs, sniffs and licks each of them before she softly yips at Kouga to move. Lays down and helps the cubs back to her chest.* _Don't worry..He'll be back soon..He's was going to hunt first._

Kouga: You sure? *Sits down next to her, eating some more of the meat.*

Haku: *He barks at Kouga in reassurance and runs to sit next to Rei and their cubs.*

Kouga: Okay..I'll let you guys sleep..I know you've had a rough night. *Picks up the food and heads back to his bed, tears fall when he smells Zephyx's scent.* (Please come back..I can't live without you..)

Gika: *He walks over to where Kouga is laying down and sits next to him.* My food was good.

Kouga: It was.. *Curls up as he keeps nibbling on the meat.* I'm tired..I think I..I'm going to sleep..I was up most of the night from the change.. *Closes his eyes, tears fall down as he breathes in Zephyx's scent.*

Gika: Okay, I'll watch for your mate to come back! *He walks with a limp to sit at the entrance of the cave.*

Kouga: (Please come back.. I..I won't live without you..The cubs will die..) * Falls asleep, crying in his sleep.*

~An hour later~

Gika: *His eyes light up when he sees Zephyx Kouga is inside sleeping. *He points to where Kouga is asleep.*  
Zephyx: Thank you...*He walks into the cave with three deer over his shoulder and sees Kouga curled up in the corner whimpering.* I'm back...

Kouga: *Whines as he wakes up, sees Zephyx and lets out a sob as he sits up.* I..I'm sorry, please! Ddon't hate me..

Zephyx: *He sighs and lays the kills down on the ground.* I'm...sorry too...

Kouga: I was only a cub..Aand I don't even remember it! *Crawls over to Zephyx, bowing at his feet.* I..I love you, mate.. *Looks up with teary eyes.* I'm with cubs..

Zephyx: *He sniffs Kouga's scent.* I... can tell now...Before I was too angry to realize...

Kouga: They've already made me starved.. *Looks over at what's left of the dried meat and fruits.*

Zephyx: Well, I brought home plenty of food for everyone and then some. I brought three full grown male deer...

Kouga: With the other food we already have we should be good for awhile! *Crawls back over to the food and takes another piece of meat.* They really like this stuff.. (Is he still mad at me?)

Zephyx: I'll have to make more...It's much easier to digest and stores better in harsh winters...Better for the cubs.

Kouga: I will need fresh kill still..I'll need the blood. The cubs will take energy from me.. The shard will..Ah! Ffuck..*Feels a sharp pain in his leg and looks down, sees the jewel shard on the ground.* What…?

Gika: Your shard!

Zephyx: Why did your body reject it?

Kouga: *Picks it up and stares at it.* I don't know...Maybe it thought it was going to hurt the cubs? My yokai will be very protective on them..

Gika: *He watches as the shard embeds itself into his injured leg.* Kouga, what's happening?

Kouga: I..I've never seen one do that! *Looks in awe at Gika then smiles.* Run for me, at full speed.*Lets out a growl when he sees Gika hesitate*

Gika: Uhh...Okay...*He runs his fastest, the limp in his leg completely gone.* Hey!

Kouga: It's yours now, cub.. But don't tell anyone, other demons and humans will kill for that shard. *Lays back on his bed, watching Gika run and jump around.*

Gika: There's no way I will! *He says as he runs around the cave.*

Kouga: *Chuckles at the sight before he looks over at Zephyx.* I will be weak..If something attacks I won't have the strength to fight it..

Zephyx: Don't worry so much...I'm here for you...*He rips off a piece of red meat and feeds it to Kouga.*

Kouga: *Growls in happiness at the taste of warm blood, inhales it then licks the blood off of Zephyx's hand.* Thank you..

Zephyx: You're welcome...Do you want more?

Kouga: Yes, please! Just one more should be enough..I um..ate most of the dried meat we have already.. *Blushes lightly.*

Zephyx: You did? *He tears off another piece of red meat for Kouga.* What the pack doesn't eat today, I'll save...

Kouga: I was really hungry! *Blushes more as he roughly bites into the meat, inhaling it as fast as he did the last one. Licking off the blood again.* And it will get worse as they grow. *Burps before he lays back down, rubbing his belly.* (I have little cubs in here..You couldn't tell by touching it but I know they're there!)

Haku: *He howls to call Ginta and Hakkaku to eat and runs to the carcasses, eats his fill, and takes some meat to his mate Rei.*

Hakkaku: *Runs up and rips off a leg and some meat for him and Ginta, sniffs the air and smiles.* You're with cubs! Congratulates! I thought I smelled you in heat a few hours ago.

Kouga: *Blushes lightly.* Yeah, thanks! You up to hunting more?

Hakkaku: Of course! I know how much you're going to eat!! *Takes his meat and heads back to his mate.* I'll tell Ginta the good news!

Zephyx: They're happy...

Kouga: We are always happy when there's going to be cubs..We are one big family, everyone helps raise the cubs! *Looks up at Zephyx, lets out a whine. Wanting Zephyx to lay next to him.*

Zephyx: Such cute whines...

Kouga: Lay with me..I'm still tired..It was hard to sleep without you.*Lets out another whine, moves to his back to expose his belly.*

Zephyx: *He licks Kouga's stomach and lays next to him.* I love your whines...Can you do it some more?

Kouga: *Shivers at the licks, turns to his side and moves closer to Zephyx.* Yes, my mate.. *Lets out more whines, nuzzles at Zephyx's chest.*

Zephyx: *He smiles.* I love it...*He kisses Kouga's forehead.*

Kouga: *His whines turns into purrs at the kisses, his tail wags as he nuzzles him. Softly licks at his chest.* Love my mate..

Zephyx: Purring too...Mmm...*He nuzzles Kouga lovingly.* I'm sorry for getting angry...

Kouga: *Stops purring, looks down.* Yyou don't mind? It's..weird for a wolf to do that.. Ffather hated it, said it made me a freak... And it's okay, I understand why you did..

Zephyx: Yes, Rei talked some sense into me. I took the rest of my anger out on the kills I brought you...*He licks Kouga's face.*

Kouga: *Purrs again at the licks and licks back.* If I could of..I would of giving you your eggs back.. I know there's nothing I can do to get rid of that hurt but..Your people will live on..*Grabs Zephyx's hand and rests it on his belly.*

Zephyx: I wonder what they will look like? *He smiles softly.*

Kouga: Handsome like their father! With little tails maybe? It depends on what demon they take after!

Zephyx: Little tails and little horns. They could come out in different colors too.

Kouga: They could?! *Looks over in shock.* You're not thou..Just really pale.

Zephyx: They can...I have small red horns and pale skin. They can come out like me or they can be all one color.

Kouga: *Looks down at his flat stomach.* I just want them to be healthy, I don't care what they look like.. I hope one will have my mother's eyes thou.

Zephyx: I know, I do as well, but I'm telling you all of the possibilities...

Kouga: I will love them no matter what they look like. I already do and it just happened a few hours ago!

Zephyx: *He gently rubs Kouga's stomach.* I can't wait to see them...

Kouga: *Purrs at the rubs, snuggles closer.* Me either.. We only carry them for five moons..Then we can see them!

Zephyx: That soon? That means we need to get ready quickly and hunt more food...

Kouga: Yeah, how long do your eggs take?

Zephyx: Three moons...But I always thought mammals took much, much longer. But, you are a wolf demon...

Kouga: Yes, humans do..But we demons go faster then humans. They take nine moon.*Nuzzles into Zephyx's neck, softly licks at it.*

Zephyx: Of course we do...And remember I haven't been around other demons for years...

Kouga: My poor mate.. Now you have us and our little pack will grow even more in a few months! *Hugs Zephyx tightly as he yawns and nuzzles deeper into Zephyx's neck.*

Zephyx: I'm excited...*He yawns and kisses Kouga's neck.* And tired...

Kouga: YOU'RE tired? I had to go though the change! *Gives a nip before he relaxes against Zephyx.* Let sleep..mate.

~Four Moons later~

Kouga: Ahhh! *Cries out when he's woken up by the cubs deciding to fight each other and kick his bladder, making him release over Zephyx.*

Zephyx: *He feels warm liquid trickle onto his legs. He startles awake when he realizes it's Kouga's urine.* Ohh...Are you alright?

Kouga: *Pants as he rubs his bulging stomach, trying to calm the cubs down.* The cubs..are fighting..*Hisses as they keep kicking, his stomach moves as ther do.*

Zephyx: Maybe relaxing in the stream will calm them down? *He gently rubs Kouga's stomach and feels a kick against his hand.*

Kouga: Don't let go! You're calming one down... She always calms when you touch..Now if her brother would stop we'd be in good shape.. We can try that!

Zephyx: *He presses gently against Kouga's stomach to feel for the little girl and his eyes grow wide as he feels a shy tap against his hand.* Kouga...Are you sure there's only two?

Kouga: I thought so..But..that wasn't from her and he's over here..*Presses against the other side and feels the cub kick back. His eyes turn red as he lets his yokai flow though his body. Gasps in shock.* Tthere's.. another boy..How did I not notice him?! I..I'm a bad mother!

Zephyx: He's shy...and weaker than the others...*He rubs the spot where the shy boy cub is hiding.* He's strong enough to touch me, though...

Kouga: He's like me..I was the shy runt of the litter..Wwhen my brother died..Father made me become an alpha..My submissiveness was beaten out of me.. *Shyly moves his other hand over and rubs where Zephyx's hand is.* Hi baby..It's mommy..Don't be scared my little cub..

Zephyx: Be nice...I know you can hear me...*He says as he feels the strong male cub push the shy one out of the way to touch his parents.*

Kouga: That's our little alpha..*Move his hand on the other side, closes his eyes as he feels the shy cub being pushed to the other side and softly pushes, letting the cub feel him.* It's okay my cub..I know what it's like baby..Mommy knows your here and won't let him push you around anymore.. *Tears come to his eyes when he feels a shy hit.*

Zephyx: I wonder if he'll like the water? *He helps Kouga up and covers Gika with the human bedding. He places his hand on Kouga's swollen belly.* I love my babies...

Kouga: And they love you..They get really fussy when you're gone, this was nothing compared to those times! *Wobbles out of the cave, holding his belly as he walks.* Ug..I have to piss again..

Zephyx: Go ahead...*He chuckles as he feels the cubs rest against Kouga's bladder.*

Kouga: Yeah, yeah.. Laugh it up. *Sighs as he releases his bladder, rests back against Zephyx.* (So glad I didn't put my pelts on!)

Zephyx: They love putting you through hell...*He gives Kouga a sweet kiss hand helps Kouga down to the shallow stream.*

Kouga: They do! I have to piss every few minutes.. It really sucks at night! Mm... *Sighs as they walk into the stream, happy it's up high enough to take some of the weight off on his belly.*

Zephyx: Lay back against me...*He holds Kouga from underneath his arms.* Relax...*He kisses Kouga's neck and shoulders.*

Kouga: *Lets his legs float in the water as he leans his head back to rest on Zephyx's shoulder, sighs as he fully relaxes. Letting out a few little bubble.*

Zephyx: I'm sure the cubs love it...

Kouga: They do..They've calmed down alot. *Turns his head and softly kisses Zephyx's cheek.* Thank you for bring me here..

Zephyx: You're welcome...*He gives Kouga another kiss.* Maybe we should get some food while we're down here...

Kouga: I don't know how much help I'll be hunting, But I can try! *Nuzzles back, rubbing his stomach to keep the cubs calm, smiles at the soft hits.* They're falling asleep..

Zephyx: We won't have to hunt much here...*He reaches into the water and picks up several large clams.* Have you ever had clams?

Kouga: No. *Sniffs it.* It looks like a rock.. Is it good?

Zephyx: It is...But we're going to need a lot more...*He breaks one of the shells open and shows Kouga that the meat is inside.* Try it.

Kouga: It looks like snot... *Sucks the meat out of the shell, swallows it whole.* It's okay...I like deer or boar better.

Zephyx: I know, but you have our cubs and need to rest. *He lays Kouga against the shore of the stream.* I'll find more incase Gika wants some.

Kouga: I know.. *Leans back against the shore and lays the clams on his belly, breaks one open and eats it as he watches Zephyx look for more.* Gika will be uoset we didn't bring him with us, that shard has made him hyper..

Zephyx: But, I'm glad his leg is better. I noticed that he had a limp before. *He continues to collect clams and mollusks.*

Kouga: Yeah..He was playing with the other cubs in the waterfall..I was making waves hit them when something stung him. We still don't know what it was but the healer said he may always have it.. I hope not..It will hurt him in hunting and finding a mate...

Zephyx: Oh...Maybe it was a Sea Nettle...*He places a large amount of shell fish on the shore next to Kouga and reaches back into the stream to gather more.*

Kouga: I don't know..But as long as we have the shard he can live a normal life. (Till dogturd and them try to take it..I won't let them!)

Zephyx: *He nods in agreement.* How many of these do you want to take back? *He holds up another two handfuls of shell fish.*

Kouga: *Eats the last clam on his belly.* We can take them all back, I'm craving some of that dried meat and fruit you have!

Zephyx: Alright. *He brings as many clams and mollusks he can to shore in his arms.* I'm glad you took a liking to what I make.

Kouga: Only the cubs like it.. And I'm craving a rabbit! *Drools at the thought of a juicy rabbit, his stomach growls. Making the cubs jump inside him, his whole belly jumps.* They want some too!

Zephyx: We can a rabbit around here...*He looks around and listens for grass rattling.*

Kouga: Thank you, mate.. *Licks his lips as he relaxes against the shore, sighing as he release his ladder again into the water.* (I so can't wait till I don't haveto piss every few minutes.)

Zephyx: *He watches the grass move.* I think...there's a rabbit over there...*He moves into the water and crawls to hide his scent and moves gradually closer to the rabbit.*

Kouga: *Stays quiet so he won't scare the rabbit, begins to fall asleep along with the cubs.*

Zephyx: *He quickly catches the rabbit by the neck and strangles it.* Here... *He presents the rabbit to Kouga.*

Kouga: *Wakes up to the smell of the kill, wipes away the drool before he snatches the rabbit. Take a large bite out of his stomach, growling as he rips it off.* Mmmmm!! Thank you! *He mumbles as he eats.*

Zephyx: You're welcome. *He smiles softly as Kouga eats his fill of the kill.*

Kouga: *Licks the blood off the bone before he moves to lick his fingers, purring happily. Chuckles as he feels the cubs wiggle around.* The cubs thank you too, they're hyper now!

Zephyx: *He chuckles.* Maybe we should have waited. You haven't been able to sleep.

Kouga: It's okay, they'll calm down soon. Just having your breakfast huh? Always hyper after your first meal, then a nice nap, right cubs? *Smiles when he's answerd with a kick. Blushes lightly.* Um..Can you help me up?

Zephyx: Sure...*He helps Kouga up, then gathers all of the shell fish in his arms.*

Kouga: *Wobbles over the a bush .* Um..I'llbe done in a minute..*Squats down as best as he can. Finishes in a few minutes and cleans up before he wobbles over to Zephyx.* Lets go home!

Zephyx: *He smiles faintly and walks close to Kouga to head home.* Yes...

Kouga: Hey you two, stop it. You're hurting mommy! *Rubs his belly as he walks, trying to calm the alpha boy and the little girl down.* Be good like your brother, he's being nice!

~Later that day~

Zephyx: *He startles awake at a new scent coming very close to the cave. He quietly gets up, careful not to disturb Kouga, Gika, or the cubs and transforms into his dragon form. He hides in the darkness of the cave and charges when the intruders try to enter the cave.*

Inuyasha: Keh. You sure you scenes a jewel shard here? All I can smell is mangy wolves? And fleabag has two. *Sniffs before he pulls out Tetsuseiga.* (That's a dragon scent...)

Kagome: Of course! There's one in that cave up there!

Sango: It must be the demon that's been stealing things from the village.. *Readies Hiraikotsu for attack if needed.*

Shippo: Hey...uuh I hear something! *He looks to his right where he sees birds fleeing from the trees.*

Inuyasha: Stay back with Kagome, Shippo. *Stands in front of the cave.* I know you're in there ya demon1 Come on out and face me! keh.

Zephyx: *He growls and steps just outside the cave in full form.* (I can't let this get too violent...Kouga and our cubs can become injured!)

Inuyasha: Where's the shard?! *Stands ready to attack.*

Kagome: *Looks over the dragon.* It's not him! It's still in the cave. (Is he protecting whoever has the shard? Why?)

Inuyasha: Then I have no problem with you, just give me the shard you have in there and we'll leave!

Zephyx: (They're after Gika!) *He stands his ground firmly.* (I can't let them in!) *He blocks the entrance of the cave with his large, scaly body and roars at the intruders.*

Inuyasha: Keh! You want to do this the hard way, huh? Okay! *Runs and attacks the dragon.*

Zephyx: (I won't let you in!) *He blocks the intruder's attack with the scales on his back, then turns his neck towards the attacking intruder to bite.*

Kouga: Muhh..*Groans as he's woken up by Zephyx's roar.* (Some one is attacking! But wait..I know that scent!) *Gets up and wobbles as fast as he can to the front of the cave.* Stop it!! *He yells at the two as they begin to attack each other.*

Inuyasha: Fleabag?! What the hell are you doing here? *Looks in shock at Kouga, jumps back to land on the ground.*

Kagome: Kouga? What happened? Your shards are gone and you've gotten so big!

Zephyx: *He flicks his tail and puts himself in front of Kouga for protection, growling at the intruders.*

Kouga: *Runs his hands over Zephyx's tail.* It's okay, I know them.. They won't hurt us, now change back..*Holds onto his belly, the cubs kicking wildly.*

Sango: He's pregnant.. Right? And far along by the looks of it.. *Puts Hiraikotsu back behind her.*

Kagome: Pregnant?! How? He's a guy! Look! *Points at naked Kouga, blushes as she looks away.*

Zephyx: *He smirks at the intruder's reactions and transforms back to normal.*

Sango: Demons are different from humans, Kagome. Many male demons can bear children.. *Smiles at Kouga.* I see you got a mate as well.

Kouga: Yes, this is my mate Zephyx.. And I am with cubs..*Rubs his belly.*

Kagome: Mate? I thought you wanted me to be your mate, Kouga?

Inuyasha: Yeah, right. *He crosses his arms.*

Kouga: We both know it would never happen, Kagome. I am happy with my mate. *Leans back against Zephyx, hoping the cubs will sense him and calm down.* What are you guys doing here?

Sango: We've been hearing stories of a demon who has been stealing thing from the near by village..

Zephyx: That...was me. I didn't mean the humans harm. We had to leave in a hurry, and I didn't have time to make bedding.

Kagome: I..I still don't understand. Why aren't you with the wolf tribe? And what happened to the shards? And ..and you're pregnant?!

Kouga: I.. I was banned from the pack... They didn't see me fit tto be the alpha.... So me and my comrades that were still loyal to me came here with my mate, started our own pack.

Zephyx: And Rei just gave birth...

Kagome: Rei? I don`t remember her.. Still doesn't explain the shards?

Kouga: They took one when the kicked me out... *Shudders as he remembers.*

Gika: *He walks out of the cave to see what's going on.* Kouga?

Inuyasha: The kid has the shard!

Kouga: get behind me, cub.. *Lets out a growl as he hides Gika behind him.* I gave him the one I had and he's keeping it!

Inuyasha: I don't think so! *He gets ready to attack when Kagome orders him to sit.* Gwah! *A lump forms on his head from Tetsusaiga falling on him.*

Kagome: Don't attack the kid! *smiles sadly at Kouga* You know we'll need it at some point to finish the jewel... But since we still have half the jewel to go we can let you guy have it for safe keeping.. I can see it's still pure.

Kouga: Thank you, Kagome.. It will be safe here, I promise.. And this is Gika, he will keep it pure.

Gika: It healed my limp! *His tail wags.*

Kagome: Hi Gika! I'm Kagome! And I'm glad the shard helped you! But in a few months I'm going to have to have it so I can put it with the others. Okay? Can you keep it safe for me?

Gika: Yeah... *He blushes from Kagome being sweet.*

Kouga: He is a good cub. It will be fine, Kagome.. *Ruffles Gika's hair, smirks.* Better then in mutt's hands..

Inuyasha: What? *He balls his fist and shakes it at Kouga.*

Kouga: You heard me, muttface! *Chuckles at Inuyasha's anger, missing their fights.* Now put that fist down, your on our lands..

Zephyx: *He pushes Inuyasha's fist away.* You can fight another time...

Kagome: Don't make me say it again, Inuyasha! Kouga is in no condition to fight!

Inuyasha: That's because he gained so much weight!

Kouga: *Tears come to his eyes as he whimpers, hold onto his large belly as turns around and tries to run. Almost falls a few times before he gets into the cave, crying and whining.*

Kagome: SIT,SIT, SIT BOY!!!

Inuyasha: Damn it! *He face plants into a rock.*

Zephyx: *He growls at Inuyasha and runs after Kouga.*

Ginta: *Runs to Zephyx.* Um.. Kouga is crying and it's upsetting the cubs. You can see their little feet and I heard a crack! Plus he threw all his armor in the fire!

Zephyx: Damn it...*He finds Kouga laying near the fire.* Kouga?

Kouga: *Whimpers and curls up tighter, trying to cover himself as he cries heavily. Whines in pain from the kicks as the cubs react to his emotion.* Ggo `way!

Zephyx: No...*He sits down next to Kouga.*

Kouga: Lleave me aand my disgusting bbody alone! *His body shakes from his sobs, wheezes as he breathes from one of the kicks to his ribcage.*

Zephyx: You're not disgusting. (Here we go with the hormones.)

Kouga: Yes, I am! I..I`m fat aand smelly! Yyou can't stand to be with mmee! *Howls in sadness and a bit of pain.*

Zephyx: I love you, what are you talking about? *He rubs Kouga's arm.*

Kouga: Yyou`re just saying tthat to make me sstop crying... My body ddisgusts you nnow! You hhaven`t mated me ssince the last new mmoon! *Cries as he shudders at the touch, tries to curl up more but is stopped by his belly.*

Zephyx: Kouga...I don't want to hurt our cubs.

Kouga: Wwe still can do it! Aand you won't even look at me when I'd stroke you... You kkept your eyes closed! *Lets out a howl of pain as the cubs kick hard, a crack can be heard from inside his body.*

Zephyx: You're just hormonal...*He keeps rubbing Kouga's arm.* I close my eyes because it feels good.

Kouga: I`m nnot... I`m fat! Ooww.... *Whines and whimpers in pain as the cubs keeps kicking, his belly waving back and forth from the cubs.*

Zephyx: See? The cubs agree... Now, why don't you eat something? There are a few clams left.

Kouga: *Sniffs before he shyly looks up.* Yyou don't think I`m didgusting aand fat?

Zephyx: Of course not... Please eat something.

Kouga: Ookay... Can you help mme up? I tthink they hurt my ribs... *Uncurls himself.*

Zephyx: *He helps Kouga sit up.* See what getting upset does? *He breaks open a clam and feeds it to Kouga.*

Kouga: *Quickly eats the clam.* I can't help it! the cubs make me like this.... And you haven't mounted me even thou I knowI`ve been letting out alot of musk!

Zephyx: And what if I did mount you? Our cubs would be crushed.

Kouga: Not if we do it with me on my hands and knees and you mount me like the first time, not where the cubs will come from!

Zephyx: It will hurt you. I won't do it...

Kouga: Then I'll just ride you! I've seen pack members mate when they are with cubs!

Zephyx: You can...but I don't want to hear you complain to me later.

Kouga: You.. Have no idea how much I've been dying for you to mate me! I' half hard almost all the time if you've noticed! These cubs have made me want to rut like crazy and my mate ignores it!

Zephyx: Ignore you? I didn't mean to make you feel that way...

Kouga: Well... We've barely done anything.. When I would try to get it started you would either fall asleep or go do something... *Looks down, rubbing his stomach.* You..you don't have to look if you don't want too.. I just need some love..

Zephyx: I'm sorry...*He lays down on the ground to get in position as he removes his pants.* Will this make it better?

Kouga: *Moans softly at the sight, his cock goes hard as his opening drips.* Ddo you really wantt to? *Crawls over a fast as he can, straddles Zephyx. Cries out in pleasure as his dripping opening rubs against Zephyx.*

Zephyx: Yes...*He lowers Kouga's ass onto his cock.* I love you...

Kouga: Mmate!! *Moans loudly as he slams himself the rest of the way down, begins to ride him as fast as he can. His belly jumps up and down as he cries out in pleasure.* Ooh..godd! Missed you...ssoooo much!!!!

Zephyx: Mmm...Kouga. *He rubs Kouga's legs as he thrusts.* My mate, my lover...

Kouga: Zeph!! Yyesss.. Ttouch me pplease! *Whines and moans in pleasure as his prostate is hit.*

Zephyx: *He moves his hands to stroke Kouga's cock.* Will you cum for me? *He thrusts hard into Kouga.*

Kouga: Zzephyx!!! *Howls as he release into Zephyx`s hand, his back arches in pleasure.*

Zephyx: *He moans softly as he cums into Kouga's ass.* Kouga...

Kouga: *Pants heavily as he falls to lay on his side, still keeping Zephyx in him. Purrs and yips in happiness as he nuzzles and licks him.* love my mate..So much!

Zephyx: Did I make you happy? Did I make the cubs happy?

Kouga: Very happy! And feel. *Grabs Zephyx hand and lays it on his belly, the cubs all curled up next to each other inside him.* They can feel you, it calms them down.. Plus it's like a ride when we do it, they like it!

Zephyx: *He chuckles.* It's like they're purring with you.

Kouga: I.. hope they don't get that... I don't want to go though what I did.. *Rubs his belly, smiles when he feels the little shy boy moving closer to him.*

Zephyx: Our pack will love them...Even if they purr like you.

Kouga: I just want them to be happy.. *Smiles softly.* Your little girl wants you..She trying to push the others out of the way.

Zephyx: *He gently rubs Kouga's stomach.* I can feel herand how happy she is.

Kouga: She`s happy cause you are here.. I`m glad they aren`t kicking anymore, they have really strong legs!

Zephyx: I'm happy...I can't wait to see them, our beautiful cubs.

Kouga: Me either... I want to see who`s been kicking me! *Softly kisses Zephyx, blushes.* Plus my chest is getting full... *Looks down at his chest and the mounds that have formed.*

Zephyx: *He gently rubs Kouga's nipples.* You're becoming a mother.

Kouga: Ahh..Zeph! *Whines as his nipples are rubbed, some milk leaks out.*

Zephyx: You're already lactating...

Kouga: *Blushes hard as he looks down.* Yeah..They've been getting full.. It hurts when there isn't cubs to drink it yet.

Zephyx: Do you want me to take care of it? *He rubs Kouga's nipples harder.*

Kouga: Yes! Please if yyou don't mind... *Whimpers as he rubs harder, lets out a soft whine of pain.*

Zephyx: Do you want me to suck on them? *He gently pulls on Kouga's nipples.*

Kouga: Yess!! Please, ahh! Ddon't pull, mate.. *Shudders as some more milk leaks out.*

Zephyx: *He smirks and begins to suck on Kouga's nipples. He moans as milk drips onto his lips.*

Kouga: Mmmhh... *Moans softly as he arches into Zephyx's mouth, moans softly.* Don`t stop..

Zephyx: I won't...*He sucks hard on each nipple and moans at the taste of Kouga's milk.*

Kouga: Mm...God! You feel so good.. *Moans as the pain of being full goes away, pets Zephyx's soft fur like hair.*

Zephyx: Mmm...you taste amazing. I love you...

Kouga: I love you... And thank you, I feel much better now. *Kisses him, licking up the little droplets of his milk.* I'm glad and my milk is a good meal!

Zephyx: *He chuckles.* It was very good...

Kouga: Your stomach full now? *Nuzzles him, lets out little yips.* I really didn't want it to go to waste.

Zephyx: Full...and ready to lay down... *He moves closer to Kouga.*

Kouga: Me too.. *Yawns as he moves as close as he can to Zephyx, his big belly blocking him.* We had a big day..And I was woken from my nap.

Zephyx: *He nuzzles Kouga and holds him close.* Love you.

Kouga: Love you, my mate... * yawns again as he buries his face into Zephyx's neck, breathing in his scent as he begins to fall asleep.*

Zephyx: (The cubs make him so tired...) *He plays with Kouga's hair.*

Kouga: *Purrs in his sleep, whines as he lets out some pent up gas. Goes back into a peaceful sleep.*

Zephyx: *He inconspicuously moves away from Kouga and covers him with a blanket.*

Kouga: *Whines in his sleep, frowns when he feels his mate move away. Tries to move closer.*

Zephyx: *He holds Kouga once he's convinced it's safe.*

Kouga: *Purrs as he snuggles closer, pressing his large belly up against Zephyx. *

Zephyx: That's better... *He says in a quiet tone as he begins to fall asleep..*

~Thanks to all that reviewed! Keep them coming!^^ And s a little treat we're putting a link up that will have Zephyx's picture on it for any who want to see him!~

.com/art/Zephyx-and-Haru-142446387


	4. Chapter 4

Kouga: *Watches Gika play with the wolf cubs, groans as he feels a pain in his lower stomach and groin. Feels the cubs trying to move in the cramped space.* (They're coming!!) Gika! Go get Zeph!

Gika: Are the cubs coming? *He says excitedly and runs to Kouga.*

Kouga: Yes.. tell him to ttry and find Tanaka! Go with him so she trusts him.. Hurry!! *Holds onto his stomach.*

Gika: Yes, Kouga. *He runs off to find Zephyx.*

Kouga: Hurry up mate.. The cubs want free.. *Whines softly in pain.*

Gika: (Zephyx can't be too far away! I can smell him!) *He finds Zephyx in a clearing and runs to him.* The cubs are coming. We need to find Tanaka!

Zephyx: Take me to Tanaka now! *He allows Gika to lead the way.*

Gika: Okay! She lives in a cave outside of the main packs! *Leads Zephyx to the packs land.*

Zephyx: (I hope his scent covers mine...) Take me the way where we won't be sensed.

Gika: A stream runs by her cave, it should hide your scent! (That's what Kouga taught me! I can't wait to see the cubs!) *Runs to the stream and runs though it.*

Zephyx: *He quickly follows Gika.* (How much longer?...)

Gika: *Looks though a bush at Tanaka`s cave, waves Zephyx to come on, runs up to the cave.* Tanaka!

Zephyx: Tanaka? *He looks into the cave with Gika*

Tanaka: I am here.. *Walks out of the cave, smiles down at Gika. Then looks to Zephyx.* Where is your mate? Where is Kouga?

Zephyx: He's going to give birth...and he sent us to get you. Please, come!

Tanaka: I helped him into the world, I will help his cubs on the journey as well.. Let me gather what I need then we can leave. *Walk back into the cave to grab all she needs.*

Zephyx: *He nods impatiently.*

Tanaka: the cubs will not come right away.. We will get back in time.. *Walk to the front with the bag of her stuff.* Now lead the way..

Zephyx: *He nods and begins to lead Tanaka to his and Kouga's cave.*

~At the cave~

Kouga: Ahwwo... *Whines in pain as he squeezes tightly to Ginta's hand.* Wwhat is taking him so long?! It's his cubs!

Zephyx: Kouga, we made it. *He runs in with Gika and Tanaka.*

Kouga: *Whines loudly at the sight of his mate, grunts as a contraction happens.* Gget your aass over here!

Ginta: *Takes his hand back and mmoves away so Zephyx has room.* You better get over there!

Zephyx: I'm here...*He runs to Kouga's side.* I came as fast as I could. I had to get Tanaka.

Kouga: *Whimpers and grabs on tightly to Zephyx's hand as a wave of pain goes though him.* They want out.. It hurts!

Zephyx: Try to relax as much as possible... Tanaka?

Kouga: You try and relax! Neeee! *Whines again, shivers as he feels water hitting his thighs.*

Tanaka: *Looks at the growing puddle on the ground.* Your water has broke... Spreads your legs so I can see how far you are..

Kouga: *Shakily spreads his legs, whining as he contracts again. Breaths heavily, leans his head against Zephyx. Whimpers when he feels Tanaka`s fingers.*

Zephyx: It's alright...Our cubs will be born soon!

Tanaka: *Feels Kouga's cervices before she pulls her fingers out.* You are 7 center miters diluted... *Grabs a few herbs from her bag and hands them to Kouga.* eat these, they will help with the pain.

Kouga: *Takes the herbs and chews them, makes a face.* Tthey taste like shit..

Tanaka: Yes, but they will help.. *Turns to Gika.* I need you to get me some water, cub..

Gika: *He nods.* Don't worry, Kouga, I'll be back with water. *He runs off to the stream to gather water.*

Kouga: Nggg.. *Holds on tightly to Zephyx's hand, making it turn white from his grip.* Ffuck.. They keep kicking..

Zephyx: They're excited to enter a new world...*He rubs Kouga's stomach with his other hand, trying to soothe the kicking cubs.*

Kouga: Well they're kkicking each other.. Oww! *Whimpers in pain as another contracting begins, tries to move closer to Zephyx.*

Tanaka: Zephyx...Sit behind Kouga, let him lean against you..

Zephyx: *He shakes his head and carefully lifts Kouga's body as he rests his knees underneath Kouga's head.*

Kouga: *Whines and he moves back closer Zephyx, still holding tightly to his hand.* Mate...Hhold me..

Zephyx: *He rubs Kouga's arms and shoulders. I'm here for you, my mate

Tanaka: *Finishes getting everything out and ready, rests her hands in Kouga's belly.* I feel three in here...

Kouga: Yeah..Two boys aand a girl... ah! *Whines again, holds on tighter to Zephyx.*

Zephyx: And they'll all be healthy cubs...

Tanaka: One is already moved where it needs to be..Let me check you again.. *Moves her fingers back down and enters the birthing canal, smiles softly.* You are ready...

Kouga: Hhuh?! Aalready?

Zephyx: The poor cubs want out of there...It's too cramped for them. *He chuckles and gently rubs Kouga's stomach.*

Kouga: Yyou're not the one wwho has to..Ohh.I need to push, Please let me!

Tanaka: Of course.. Now Zephyx, hold Kouga up from under his armpits, he need to be able to bear down.. *Spreads Kouga's legs.*

Zephyx: *He holds Kouga firmly from under the arms.* Push, Kouga.

Kouga: *Growls at Zephyx before he bears down, pushing hard.* Ahhh! Sshit!

Tanaka: Good..Keep going till the pain stops then you can take a break...

Kouga: *Pants heavily as he leans back against Zephyx.* God..this hurts so much..I.. ah! *Begins to push again, pushing out a large amount of gas as well.*

Zephyx: *He chuckles.* I can see a head!

Tanaka: Yes, you almost got a head out.. Keep going Kouga..

Kouga: UHggg!! *Cries out as he pushes the head out.*

Tanaka: Now the next part will be the biggest so you're going to have to push hard.. *Leans down to clean out the baby's nose and mouth.*

Kouga: Sshit!!!! *Screams as he pushes hard, his opening rips as the first cub comes into the world.. Tears fall when he hears it's cries.* Is it okay? What is it?!

Zephyx: I think it's our alpha cub!

Tanaka: It's a big boy..He is alpha and has a good lungs.. *Rests his on Kouga's chest.*

Kouga: *Looks in awe at the little tan skinned cub crying out loudly, letting the world know he's there. Touches his little tail as he leans down and licks his face clean.*

Zephyx: What will we call him?

Kouga: *Nips lightly at the cubs nose, smiles brightly at him.* Ryu... *Growls in pains as a contraction comes.*

Tanaka: Take the cub, Ginta...The other cubs want to be born too..

Ginta: *He picks up the newborn cub in his mouth and puts him to the side.*

Gika: *He runs into the cave with water.* Here, Kouga. I have your water!

Tanaka: *Takes some in her hand and runs it over Kouga's forehead.* Your other cubs want to meet you now, cub...

Kouga: Ookay... *Pants heavily as he moves back up, grabbing on tightly to Zephyx as he begins to push again. Not noticing the force of him pushing is releasing his bladder.* Oh ggod! IIt's..ahhh!

Tanaka: The head is out.. This one has a lot of hair...

Zephyx: It must be our little girl...

Kouga: Ahhh.. *Digs his nails into Zephyx's arms as he brings their second cub into the world, smiles when he hears the beautiful cries.*

Tanaka: You are right...She is a beautiful one..*Hands the little cub over, smiles when she sees Kouga starting to clean the blood and other fluids off.*

Kouga: *Keeps licking her clean before he hands her over to Zephyx.* I think she wants her daddy...

Zephyx: *He gasps at the sight of his and Kouga's little girl and reaches out to hold her.* (She has lilac-tinted skin...Just like my mother...)

Kouga: *Smiles when he watches her, hears her cries turn into little whimpers before they go away.* What do you want to name her?

Zephyx: *He stares lovingly at his newborn daughter.* How about...Ayako?

Kouga: I love it..*Smiles at him before he cries in pain, the last cub wanting out.* Ahh..This hurts wworse!

Tanaka: *Reaches and feels Kouga's stomach, frowns softly.* He is breach...I'm going to have to turn him around..This is going to hurt.. *Reaches her hand into Kouga's opening, feeling the feet of the cubs.* (He's already down so low..)

Kouga: Wwhat's going on? Pplease, let me push! It hurts so much! I.I want to see my cub! *Looks worried at Tanaka.*

Tanaka: Stop pushing, Kouga..I know it hurts but if you keep doing it you will kill the cub.. Zephyx, help calm him down.. *Slowly pushes the cub back into Kouga's womb and turns him around.*

Zephyx: It's alright, Kouga...He'll come on his own...

Tanaka: *Pulls her hand back out.* You can push now, he is where he needs to be..

Kouga: Ngg..*Bears down hard as he begins to push the last cub out, sweat covers his body from the strain.*

Zephyx: He's coming, Kouga...Push harder...

Kouga: *Growls, snaps at Zephyx.* I'm fucking pushing!!! Ahhh! *Cries out as the last cub comes into the world, pants heavily as he waits for the cry. Frowns when he hears nothing, quickly reaches down and picks up the cub. Whines and licks it's face.* Cry for mommy.. please..

Zephyx: *He quickly spanks the quiet newborn and smiles when he hears the cub cry.* He's fine, Kouga...

Kouga: *Tears fall as he hugs the cub to his chest, licking the cub clean.* He's beautiful...My shy little Haru.. He looks like he's cold..*Looks worried at the blue tinted skin of the cub.*

Zephyx: *He smiles at the cub.* He's blue like my father...

Kouga: *Looks in awe at the cub, hears the other crying.* I think they're hungry...

Tanaka: You still have to afterbirth, Kouga.. I need you to push it out as well..

Kouga: I'll try.. *Hold onto little Haru as he pushes, sighs loudly when it's all over. Looks down at Haru,* He's so small...I think he needs to eat first.. *Moves him to one of his nipples and puts it up to Haru's mouth, smiles when the cub starts to eagerly suck.*

Zephyx: *He watches Ayako try to crawl to him. He picks Ayako up and puts her in his lap. He watches Ayako curl up into a tiny ball and fall asleep.*

Kouga: Can you get Ryu? He needs to eat as well..*Looks tiredly at Zephyx, his eyes half closed.*

Zephyx: *He picks Ryu up and lays Ryu on Kouga's chest. He smiles as he watches Ryu whine and suck on Kouga's nipple.*

Kouga: Uhm. He's like his father...Sucks to hard..*Watches his two boys drink their fill, leans down to finish licking them clean.* Ryu looks like..my father...

Ryu: *He licks Kouga's face and whines as his tail wags.*

Kouga: *Licks back, nuzzles him.* Are you full? Why don't you go to your daddy..You're sister needs to eat too..

Haru: *Softly sucks on Kouga's nipple as he falls asleep, milk leaking out of the side of his mouth.*

Zephyx: *He takes a turn to hold Ryu and places Ayako on Kouga's chest. He smiles sadly as Ayako whines for him. She begins to suckle on Kouga.*

Kouga: *Gives her a lightly nip, letting her know he's her mother. Licks her white hair clean.* Her hair is just like yours...

Tanaka: *Finishes cleaning everything up, rubs some herb on Kouga's ripped opening before she begins to pack up.* My work is done...You've had strong cubs..

Zephyx: Thank you Tanaka...*He smiles softly at Tanaka.*

Ryu: *Whines and nips at Zephyx's arm, wanting his attention.*

Kouga: Yes..Thank you, I don't know what I would of done with out you...*Chuckles softly at the sight of Ryu.*

Tanaka: I never miss the birth of cubs...I helped your mother with you and I will be here when you have more cubs..

Kouga: I'm okay with the cubs we have now! *Sighs as he lays back, holding to cubs tightly to his chest. Smiles when Ayako finishes and cries for Zephyx.*

Zephyx: I'll take her...*He takes Ayako along with Ryu and holds them tightly to his chest.*

Kouga: *Holds Haru tight to his chest, smiles when he nuzzles him. Looks over at Zephyx with a tired smile.* Our cubs...They're here..

Zephyx: After all this time...Our babies...

Kouga: They're beautiful... *Moves over so Zephyx has room to lay down, hisses softly in pain from moving.* Lay with me...

Zephyx: *He lays down next to Kouga with the two cubs on his chest.* I love you...and our babies...

Kouga: Love you too.. And..cubs.. *Nuzzles closer to Zephyx as his body gives out, falls asleep holding tightly to his cub.*

Tanaka: Let him rest as much as he can...Three cubs really took it out of him.. The cubs will be hungry soon, you can just put them to Kouga's chest so he can rest..

Zephyx: *He nods and lays the half asleep cubs on Kouga's chest and holds Kouga in his arms.*

Tanaka: I'm going to head back..If you ever need me you know where to find me.. *Tilts her head down at him before she walks out of the cave.*

Gika: *Quietly walks over and looks at the cubs.* Are those my brothers and sister?

Zephyx: They are...and they'll love you very much

Gika: They're so small! And look different from the other cubs. I've never seen cubs like them! *Sniffs at the cubs.*

Zephyx: They're different colors...like my race.

Gika: *Looks at Ryu, sniffs him and yips when he gets nipped.* He looks like Kouga! And acts like him!

Zephyx: Yes...He's our alpha cub...

Gika: *Moves to the little girl, smiles when she tries to move closer to Zephyx.* She really likes you! And has pretty skin!

Zephyx: She looks like my mother...*He smiles.* That's where I got my hair from...and her skin color.

Gika: I got my hair from my mommy too! And my nose! She has Kouga's nose!*Sniffs the girl before he moves over to the other boy nuzzled into Kouga's armpit.* He smells good!

Kouga: *Snores and chokes on his breath, smacks his lips together as he nuzzles closer to Zephyx in his sleep.*

Zephyx: *He chuckles.* He's our little shy boy...and shhh...Kouga is very tired...

Gika: Oh! I'm sorry..*Moves to sit next to Zephyx.* Are you tired?

Zephyx: No...Not yet. I didn't have to give birth of course...*He quickly picks Ayako up when she begins to cry.* Shh, little one...

Kouga: *Whines in his sleep, his breast start to releases milk at the cubs cry.* Mmm...

Zephyx: *He smiles as Ayako clams down when he holds her.* I think that's what she wanted. She wanted daddy.

Gika: Kouga leaked milk. *Giggles as he runs down Kouga's belly.*

Zephyx: Of course...the babies need milk

Ryu: *His nose twitches at the scent and moves closer to it, begins to suckle on Kouga's nipple to get some more.*

Gika: He's hungry again! Are you hungry? *Looks to Zephyx.* I was going to get some of the dried meat!

Zephyx: I'm not hungry right now...

Gika: I am! I'll be back! I can help watch the cubs so you can sleep! *Runs off.*

Rei: *Comes forward, her cubs following behind her.*_ He has had the cubs...They smell strong and healthy! _*The cubs run up from behind Rei to investigate Kouga's new cubs. They yip in happiness and wag their tails.*

Haru: *Moves closer to Kouga, not liking the new noises.*

Rei: *Nips at the cubs.* _Kouga is sleeping, be good! _

*Rei's alpha cub sniffs Ryu and the two begin to nip each other. Ryu growls and barks at the other alpha cub.*

Kouga: Nnngg...*Whines as he hears back, wakes up and looks around.* Wha?

Zephyx: Rei's cubs are here and wanted to see our cubs.

Kouga: Oh...Okay.. Do the cubs need anything? Are they okay?

Zephyx: They're fine. Ryu was just play biting.

Kouga: Ookay.. *Looks down at them, bring Haru up closer to his chest as he licks him again.* I'm so tired...

Zephyx: I'm sorry, but our Ryu wanted to play.

Kouga: It's alright..*Watches his cub crawl onto Zephyx's legs, chuckles as Ryu marks Zephyx's legs.*

Zephyx: He's a feisty one...*He smiles as Ayako whines at the scent.*

Kouga: He's marking you as his..He's going to be doing that alot..I wouldn't leave anything down you don't want marked..

Ryu: *Yelps as he falls off, cries.*

Zephyx: *He chuckles and picks Ryu up from the ground.* Careful, my cub...*He lays Ryu on his stomach with Ayako.*

Kouga: *Moves over and gives Ryu a licks before he lays back down, moves Haru over so he is closer to Zephyx and the other cubs. Chuckles when he feels something warm hit his chest.* It seems Haru has learned from his older brother..

Zephyx: He's a fast learner...a good little cub

Kouga: That..and he doesn't have good control over it yet..We should wrap some pelts around them..Something else will be coming out too! *Chuckles softly when Haru whines and tries to move away from the wet area. Pulls him up higher on his chest and nuzzles him.*

Zephyx: *He chuckles.* Haru must love you very much...

Kouga: He's a mom boy..I was when I was a cub..I hated be away from him..*Looks over.* Ayako loves you..She only wants me for milk.. *chuckles softly.*

Zephyx: She does. Look at her...*He runs his fingers through Ayako's hair.* She's beautiful.

Kouga: She is.. We're going to be fighting of other demons who want to mate her when she's of age.. *Smiles at them.*

Zephyx: We'll have to approve her mate when he comes...

Kouga: But that will be along time before then.. *Closes his eyes as he tightens his hold on Haru.* Wake me up when they are hungry...

Zephyx: *He nods and lays down next to Kouga and falls asleep with Ayako in his arms.*

Ryu: *Cries out loudly*

Kouga: I'm sorry, cub... *Reaches down and grabs Ryu, holds him tight to his chest as he begins to fall asleep once the cubs are all comfy.*

~Few days later~

Kouga: *Smiles at the cubs laying next to him asleep, puts a pelt over them before he leans down and gives them each a kiss.* Sweet dreams my cubs...

Zephyx: Finally... a moment to ourselves. *He gives Kouga a sweet kiss.*

Kouga: Till they're hungry.. *Moans softly into the kiss, wraps his arms around him.* but I know you love every minute with them, my mate...

Zephyx: I love our cubs... And I love their mother even more. *He lovingly licks Kouga's lips.*

Kouga: Does my mate miss me? It's been awhile since we've been together.. *Shudders at the licks, softly kisses back.*

Zephyx: I do miss you. *He runs his hands through Kouga's hair.*

Kouga: I'm sorry.. I've been so into the cubs I've forgotten my loving mate.. I did want to loss some of the baby weight I still have.. *Looks down at his still plump belly.*

Zephyx: You're still sexy... Now let's get started... *He rubs Kouga's thighs.*

Kouga: Yes.. Please make me yours again.. *Spreads his legs wide, his anus clenching in want.* Please!

Zephyx: My poor mate... I love you. *He removes his pants and shows his cock to Kouga.*

Kouga: Oh god.. I love you! Now please, make me yours again! *Moans at the sight of Zephyx's cock, licks up the drool as he wiggles his ass.*

Zephyx: *He moves his body to mount Kouga and enters his tight ass.* Ohh...god.

Kouga: Yesss!! God, I've mmissed you so much!! Harder! Please, fuck me harder! *Moans loudly in pleasure as he thrusts back to meet him.* Llove you!

Zephyx: *He moans softly at each thrust.* I love you...moan louder for me.

Kouga: Ffuck... You feel so good! I'm not gonna..oh god...last! *Moans loudly in pleasure, his eyes roll.*

Ryu: *Wakes up to his parents making weird noises, rolls out from the pelt with his brother and sister and lands under his daddy. His eyes go wide at round hanging thing moving fast. Reaches up and bites them! Yipping happily as he does.*

Zephyx: *His face goes pale.* Fuck! Damn it!

Ryu: *starts to cry when he hears his father angry, tries to move to his mom.*

Kouga: *Quickly picks up Ryu and holds him to his chest, giving him soft licks as he whines.* It's okay, baby... Daddy's not mad at you..

Zephyx: He bit my balls!

Kouga: He is a cub, Zephyx. He doesn't know any better and scaring him like this isn't going to do anything other then make him scared of you! I know it hurts but you'll wake the others..

Zephyx: You wouldn't say that if they were your balls.

Kouga: I pushes these cubs out a me.. A bit on my balls would be nothing.. Plus you can't get mad at him, he was curious and was seeing what they were.. Now hold him so he knows you forgive him! *Hands over the sniffing cub, looks with sad eyes when he tries to move closer to Kouga.*

Zephyx: *He holds Ryu close.* I'm sorry, cub. You just surprised me.

Ryu: *Sniffs and shyly licks at Zephyx, whimpers in apology as he nuzzles him.*

Zephyx: Just don't do it again, baby...

Kouga: *Smiles at them, looks over to check on the other cubs and sees they're still asleep.* You can finish if your up to it.. You're still hard.. *Clenches around him.*

Zephyx: Of course I will... *He smirks and begins to thrust again.*

Kouga: *Bites on his lip to muffle his moans as he thrusts up to meet Zephyx. Runs his claws down Zephyx's back as he grinds his dripping cock against him.* I'm close.. Ggonna cum!

Zephyx: Won't you cum for me? *He thrusts into Kouga's prostate.*

Kouga: Mate!! *Cries out in pleasure as he cums hard on to his and Zephyx's stomach, some land on Ryu.*

Ryu: *Licks at the stuff that landed on him, makes a face at the taste and whines.*

Zephyx: *He cums into Kouga's ass and chuckles.* You enjoyed that...

Kouga: *Pants heavily as he smiles up at Zephyx.* I did.. I really needed that! I've missed you in me! But I think someone is hungry.. *Reaches up to take Ryu.*

Ryu: *He whines in hunger and wags his tail as Kouga picks him up.*

Kouga: Hungry huh? Thought daddy's balls could give you some milk but they didn't, did they? *Moves Ryu to one of his full nipples.*

Ryu: *He howls at the taste of fresh milk.*

Kouga: Hey.. Don't bite now, you know that hurts mommy.. *Leans down and lightly nips his nose.*

Ayako: *Wakes up to her brother's cry and lets out one of her own, crying loudly as she waits for her daddy to pick her up.*

Zephyx: Hello, my daddy's girl...*He picks Ayako up.*

Ayako: *Coos in happiness as she's picked up, nuzzles closer to him as she smiles. Finds one of his nipples and begins to suckle on it.*

Zephyx: I don't have milk, silly girl!

Kouga: *Chuckles at the sight.* You will with how hard she's sucking! You're getting marked by your daughter! *Cleans Ryu up and sets the full cub to his side.* Give her here...

Haru: *Wakes up and cries from being wet, wiggles around.*

Zephyx: *He gives Ayako to Kouga to feed.* There...

Kouga: Thanks... Can you clean Haru up? He's going to cry till he's clean, you know how he hates being wet.. *Move Ayako to his chest, smiles when she starts eating.*

Zephyx: *He picks Haru up and begins to lick him clean.*

Haru: *Wiggles around at the licks, sniffs and whimpers as he reaches out to grab Zephyx's hair.*

Kouga: He's warming up to you.. *Runs his fingers though Ayako's hair.*

Zephyx: He knows who his daddy is. *He gives Haru a kiss.*

Haru: *Shyly licks Zephyx back, smiles softly at him before he gives a soft nip.*

Kouga: I think your little girl is getting jealous.. She's biting.. *Hisses softly.*

Zephyx: They will have to learn to share...

Kouga: Yeah.. Now you stop that. *Nips lightly at Ayako, pulls her off when she's done and burps her.* That was a big one, sweetie!

Zephyx: She was hungry!

Kouga: She was, I'm on empty now! They're all full and happy. And I think Ayako wants you.. *Holds the wiggling little girl, trying to reach out for Zephyx.*

Zephyx: Hello, Ayako... *He gives his little Ayako a kiss.*

Ayako: *Coos in happiness, grabs on to Zephyx`s face she looks at him in awe.*

Haru: *nuzzles closer to Kouga, tries to capture his thumb but keeps failing and ends up sucking on his fist.*

Zephyx: Look at all of our beautiful babies...

Kouga: *Smiles brightly at Zephyx, chuckles the Ryu attacks Zephyx`s toe.* I couldn`t think of anything better then this... The loss of the pack was worth it when I hold them..

Zephyx: *He wiggles his toes and watches Ryu attack his toe.*

Ryu: *Growls the things attack back! Takes the biggest on in his mouth and bites but then gags at the taste and smell, falls to the floor.*

Zephyx: *He chuckles.* He'll learn...

Kouga: *Laughs and picks Ryu up, licking his face cleans before he sets him down on his other leg across from Haru.* It will be amazing and amusing to watch them learn! I can't wait..

Zephyx: They already are learning, and learning fast...

Kouga: They are.. Soon we'll have to keep our eyes on them all the time! Ayako and Ryu will be the trouble makers. *Looks down at Ryu kicking at Haru who is trying to hide.* Stop that.. He doesn't want to play rough..

Zephyx: They will go through that rowdy phase...and teething.

Kouga: That I'm not looking forward too. They can already hurt without teeth! *Nuzzles Haru.* My Haru will be a good cub, huh baby?

Haru: *Looks up and stares down Kouga's fingers before he takes them into his mouth and begins to nibble on then as he closes his eyes.*

Zephyx: Be careful with mommy's fingers...

Haru: *Quickly stops nibbling and softly sucks on them, wiggles around to get comfy before he slowly falls asleep.*

Kouga: He just likes sucking on them.. I let them do it when your asleep and I can't get to them all.

Zephyx: *He smiles softly.* Just wait until they get their sharp baby teeth...

Kouga: Then I'm just going to wake your ass up and you can help! *Yawns softly.*

Zephyx: I do help, especially when you're asleep.

Kouga: I know you do. And you have no idea how much that helps me when I need to rest.. My body is still getting it's strength back.

Zephyx: In that case, you should go hunting with me. Gika and Rei can watch our cubs...

Kouga: *Looks at the cubs a bit worried.* (I haven't left the cubs since they were born.. I guess it's time..) Ccan we stay near the cave? I don't want to go to far...

Zephyx: We can. You need to hunt with me to get your strength back.

Kouga: Ookay.. Let me get them in they're bed.. *Sets the cubs in the little hole in thr ground they covered with pelts next to their bed, one by one puts the sleeping cubs into it. Gives then each a kiss.* I love you, my cubs..

Zephyx: Ready? *He heads towards the front of the cave.*

Kouga: *Finishes talking to Rei and Gika before he meets Zephyx at the front of the cave.* I.I guess.. We'll be back soon right? They'll be hungry soon... Aand scared that we're not here...

Zephyx: We should be... *He takes Kouga's arm and leads him outside.* (We won't be gone long...not with how much Kouga wants me.) *He chuckles to himself softly.*

Kouga: *Leans against Zephyx as they walk, his tail wraps around him as he nuzzles his neck.* I love you..my mate..

Zephyx: *He smiles softly.* I could tell that you missed me...

Kouga: I do... But the cubs.. I can't help but hold them all the time, watch them as they sleep.. Oh! I forgot to tell theme Haru has been having a bit of a fever, he need herbs! I didn't give them to him before we left!

Zephyx: He will be fine... Rei will know what to do. *He lovingly holds Kouga close as they walk.*

Kouga: But he's still so small... He's not like Ayako and Ryu.. *Whimpers as he holds onto Zephyx, wanting comfort from his mate.*

Zephyx: If something goes terribly wrong, they will come and get us... *He rubs Kouga's shoulders to calm him down.*

Kouga: *Relaxes at his mates touches, rests his head on Zephyx's shoulder.* I'm sorry.. I know... It's just I can't help but worry.. *Lick at Zephyx's neck.*

Zephyx: Do you want me to take that worry away?

Kouga: Yes.. Please, my love.. *Bits down hard on Zephyx's neck, putting his mark on him.*

Zephyx: Kouga... There's something I have been wanting to try with you... *He licks Kouga with his forked tongue and begins to transform.*

Kouga: *Moans as he licks the blood from his lips, watches Zephyx's transform into his true form and blushes when he sees his mate's aching member.* (God! He's freaking huge!!!)

Zephyx: *He gently thrusts into the air, causing droplets of precum to land on Kouga.*

Kouga: Mmm!! *Licks up the large droplets of precum before he gets on all four and raises his tail up as he lets out his musk.*

Zephyx: *He moves into position and begins to caress Kouga's entrance with his warm, throbbing cock.*

Kouga: Ahh! Ggodd! So... Fucking big! Hharder! More my mate! *Screams out in pleasure as he thrusts back, reaches underneath to stroke himself.*

Zephyx: *He rubs harder, pressing roughly against Kouga's entrance. He growls in pleasure as his member is caressed by Kouga's skin.*

Kouga: Ahh!!! Pplease, just a little more! I'm so close! *Moans loudly as he strokes himself harder, precum flowing from his cock.*

Zephyx: *He growls and grunts loudly, causing smoke to bellow from his nostrils. He licks Kouga's back as he rubs his cock as hard as he can against Kouga's moist skin.*

Kouga: Zeph!!! *Cries out as he releases into his hand, his arms give out from under him and he falls to the ground as he rides his high.*

Zephyx: *He growls and releases his seed onto Kouga, covering Kouga's entire body with hot cum.*

Kouga: *Purrs in pleasure as he's covered by Zephyx's seed, lazily licks it off his face as he lays on the ground.* Love you...

Zephyx: *He transforms back to normal and lays down on the ground next to Kouga.*

Kouga: *Turns and nuzzles Zephyx.* I love you, my mate... I wish you could mate with my in that form..

Zephyx: *He chuckles.* I would tear you apart.

Kouga: And kill me with the amount of cum! I'm going to smell of it for many moons! *Chuckles softly and licks Zephyx.*

Zephyx: You'd love every minute of it...

Kouga: I would! But then you'd have to take care of the cubs yourself.. You're poor balls will have little bite marks all over it!

Zephyx: Yes, and I wouldn't want to be all alone...

Kouga: Mm.. That won't happen.. *Gives another kiss before he shyly looks up.* Can we go back to the cubs? I miss them.. Pplease? Wwe can go out tomorrow again..

Okay! Zephyx: Yes, I'm sure they miss us...

Kouga: Yes, lets go...My mate.. *Kisses Zephyx as they head back to their home, the cubs waiting for them.*

~That's it! We hope you liked it!~


End file.
